A través de los sueños
by Lady Potentia
Summary: Daphne Greengrass tiene un don. Un don que la atormenta. Un don que no muchos, ni por muy magos que sean, llegan a desarrollar. Ella tiene un don. Es capaz de ver lo que otros no ven.
1. Un lento preludio

**Nota: **Todo lo que sean capaces de reconocer pertenece únicamente a nuestra reina** Jotaka. **¡Merlín salve a la reina! Todo lo demás es traído por mi descarriada mente para con ustedes.

Acompáñenme en el comienzo de esta nueva historia. Sí, espero que dé para más. Y no, no pienso dejarla a la mitad. Los demás fics que llevo también planeo continuarlos ¡No desesperéis, hermanos míos!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Un lento preludio.<strong>

* * *

><p>El apellido Greengrass siempre ha sido, como muchos otros, digno de respeto. Una de las familias más viejas e importantes de toda Gran Bretaña no solo por la exuberante cantidad de galeones que se almacenan en sus bóvedas sino, principalmente, por ser perteneciente del privilegiado grupo de los sagrados 28 que han logrado mantener, hasta el día de hoy, su línea familiar totalmente pura. Y como todo buen purista es natural el que se quiera seguir manteniendo la dignidad y la lealtad para con las costumbres de antaño; para eso, por supuesto, es necesario que se concierten matrimonios arreglados entre aquellos que poseen los mismos ideales. ¿Y cómo se concretaría la unión de dos familias si ninguna de ellas ha conseguido procrear a una doncella?<p>

Esa es la conclusión a la que ha llegado Hyperion Greengrass al recibir la decepcionante noticia de que tendría una primogénita en lugar de un varón que lograse perpetuar el apellido. El rubio tiene que recordarse a sí mismo que podrá tener un hijo en un par de años más, uno que logre cumplir todas sus exigencias; por ahora ha de volcarse en la educación de una futura esposa. Tiene la suerte de que tanto los Nott como los Zabini y los Malfoy han tenido herederos y aunque los Parkison, por su parte, también han tenido una niña está bastante seguro de que no logrará igualar la belleza de la pequeña Daphne que ha logrado heredar los mejores rasgos de él y su esposa.

—_Daphne, cariño.._ —La llama su madre, Cassandra Greengrass, anteriormente una Burke. _—¿Tienes hambre?_ —Pregunta con algo de consternación pues sabe que la pequeña no emitirá sonido alguno. La niña levanta la vista y clava sus preciosos ojos azules en los de su madre, tiene una mirada profunda e inteligente como si en su mente se guardasen los secretos de toda una vida. Nadie lo dice pero a ambos, a Hyperion y a ella, les incomoda que la diminuta Greengrass de apenas un año y medio les mire tan fijamente.

Daphne se limita a asentir y a extender una de sus manos hacia su madre. Hyperion larga un suspiro. Su hija es preciosa, no importa por donde se la mire, pero sin importar cuan brillante sea su cabello rubio, como el suyo, ni que tan azules sean sus ojos, como los de su esposa, o que tan sonrosadas sean sus diminutas mejillas.. la pequeña es incapaz de hablar. Pasa las horas sentada en la pequeña cama de su habitación observando a la nada y no se retira a menos que alguien capte su atención; mentiría si dijese que no está preocupado, cree que su hija está enferma o que hay algo mal con ella, pues aunque no esté seguro de cómo son o deban ser los niños sabe que a Draco, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, es casi imposible hacerle callar. Su buen amigo se ha encargado de repetirlo bastante a menudo en el Ministerio. Por si fuera poco, la primera reunión entre ellos tendrá lugar esa misma tarde en la mansión de los Parkinson. No puede evitar sentirse ansioso e incluso y aunque no lo demuestre bajo su inescrutable mirada fría está nervioso. Para alguien de su estatus lo más importante es mantener las apariencias pero, ¿cómo puede estar tranquilo sabiendo que podría no poder enlazar la vida de Daphne con la de otra familia sangre pura? Será difícil para ella el desenvolverse en un mundo en el que no puede ser escuchada. Quizás él no se encontraría tan nervioso de no ser la primera vez que se reúne con sus antiguos camaradas de los tiempos oscuros. No hace más de medio año que el señor tenebroso ha caído y aunque algunos, como Nott, aguardan su llegada otros parecen disfrutar de la calma que ha llegado luego de haber podido limpiar sus apellidos, como él y Lucius. Lo cierto es que aunque antes el no llevar la marca suponía una desgracia para su familia ahora mismo resultaba un verdadero alivio.

—_Hyperion, Cassandra._ —Le saludan los Parkinson al pasar hacia el gran vestíbulo de la mansión. La castaña lleva en brazos a una Daphne que observa con curiosidad todo cuanto puede. —_Los pequeños están en la habitación de Pansy. _—Susurra la señora Parkinson con voz suave mientras que el dueño de la casa conduce al señor Greengrass hacia la sala, con el resto de los invitados.

La habitación de Pansy es bastante similar a la de Daphne. Llena de enormes peluches por doquier. Los pequeños se entretienen, en el suelo, jugando entre ellos mientras son liderados por Draco Malfoy que parece dispensar la cantidad de juguetes que tendrá cada uno bajo las miradas embelesadas de diminuta pelinegra con cara de duendecillo y los dos robustos pequeños que no pueden ser otro que Vincent y Gregory. —_Ellas son las Greengrass._ —Las introduce la señora Parkinson mientras tira uno de sus mechones negros hacia atrás. Seis pares de ojos se posan en la pequeña rubia que llega en brazos de su madre. La pequeña los observa uno a uno y afirma sus brazos sobre el cuello de su madre. No quiere ir con ellos.

—_Daphne, cariño.. _—Susurra su madre con tono cansado. La niña parece entender porque afloja su agarre y no rechista en cuanto es dejada en el suelo junto a los demás.

El primero en reparar en la pequeña es Draco que se irgue como si fuese un pequeño caballero y extiende su diminuta mano hacia ella.

—_Soy Draco. Draco Malfoy._ —Dice el pequeño rubio con tono petulante. Daphne observa su mano y extiende, a su vez, la suya para estrecharla como tantas veces ha visto hacer a su padre. El rubio la observa con expectación y al ver que no contesta frunce los labios. —_¿Cómo te llamas? _

Pero ella no contesta.

—_Yo soy Pansy Parkinson y esta es mi casa. —_Dice ella con orgullo como quien ha recitado a la perfección un discurso previamente ensayado. Suelta una risita boba y observa a Draco por el rabillo del ojo. —_Draco te hizo una pregunta._

Pero la pequeña permanece en completo silencio mirando primero al rubio y luego a la pelinegra.

—_Me llamo Blaise. _—Interviene un chico moreno mientras deja de lado los juguetes. _—Soy un Zabini. Esos de allá son Crabbe y Goyle._

Daphne observa al muchacho y, posteriormente, a los otros dos que sonríen perezosamente cuando ella clava sus ojos azules en ellos. La pequeña gira la vista, ahora, hacia el lánguido chico de pelo negro.

—_Theodore Nott. _—Se limita a decir el chico en cuanto ve que la rubia le ha mirado. Tan pronto como ha abierto la boca ha vuelto a cerrarla para acabar centrándose de nuevo en su juego.

—_¿No nos dirás como te llamas? —_Pregunta Draco ahora con tono demandante como quien está acostumbrado, aún a su corta edad, que se haga lo que él dice tan pronto como lo demanda. Se pone de pie y coloca sus pequeñas manos sobre su cintura como ella solo ha visto hacer a su madre. Daphne sacude la cabeza y el rubio le avienta un cubo que la rubia logra esquivar con tanta facilidad que a él le resulta insultante.

—_¡Le has tirado una caja!_ —Chilla Zabini con tono acusador. Se pone de pie y echa a correr escaleras abajo con la clara intensión de acusarlo. Es rápidamente seguido por Draco, Pansy, Grabbe y Goyle.

En la habitación solo quedan Theodore y Daphne. Esta última observa al chico con curiosidad y él parece estar haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

—_Deberíamos bajar. —_Anuncia el pequeño después de un instante. Se pone de pie y echa a andar fuera de la habitación. La pequeña Daphne tarda un par de segundos más en levantarse y seguirle.

La atmósfera en la sala era de por sí bastante más extraña de lo que cabía esperar. Theodore permanecía completamente quieto observando todo en completo silencio; Daphne se hallaba ahora a pocos pasos de él dejando bailar los ojos entre Draco que fulminaba con la mirada a Blaise mientras que éste se abrazaba a las piernas de su madre y le sacaba la lengua. Pansy estaba cruzada de brazos al igual que Crabbe y Goyle. Los adultos por su parte parecían tensos sobretodo el señor Greengrass.

—_Draco.. ¿De verdad has hecho eso? _—Preguntó enarcando una de sus finas cejas. El aludido negó con fuerza y se cruzó de brazos. Lucius clavó sus ojos en los Daphne y se aclaró ligeramente la garganta antes de proseguir. _—¿Draco ha hecho eso?_

La pequeña sostuvo la mirada del señor Malfoy haciendo que éste se notase ligeramente incómodo, sin embargo, no rompió el contacto. La rubia asintió levemente. Luego de un intercambio de miradas entre Narcissa y él. El asunto quedó resuelto.

Los chicos se acuclillaron en el suelo y comenzaron a jugar en silencio bajo la mirada vigilante de los adultos.

—_¿No puede hablar? _—Pregunta con escepticismo el señor Nott dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo a la pequeña que observa en silencio a sus compañeros reír y jugar.

—_Puede que lo haga luego. —_Comenta la señora Parkinson observando con algo de pena, que probablemente no sienta, a la pareja Greengrass que no hace más que encogerse de hombros. Lo cierto es que a ella le conviene así su Pansy podrá resaltar aún más, aunque no lo dice.

_—¿Y qué hay de las muestras de magia? _—Es ahora la señora Zabini quien habla mientras observa a la pequeña con cierto desdén que no oculta. Los demás parecen encontrar esa información bastante interesantes porque todos observan al señor Greengrass que parece, ahora mismo, ligeramente contrariado pues sabe a dónde justamente están apuntando; insinúan que Daphne es una Squib. —_¿Debemos tomar eso como un..?_

Pero guarda silencio al observa la cara blanquecina de Cassandra Greengrass que debe sostenerse del hombro de su esposo para no darse de bruces contra el suelo. Al parecer el permanecer sentada no ayuda demasiado; hace meses que se siente extraña y teme haber cogido alguna enfermedad grave. Hyperion la observa con el semblante serio pero la preocupación se le marca en las líneas que surcan su frente. El resto parece creer que se trata de una estrategia para dejar de lado la incomoda conversación. Una actuación bastante convincente apremia Narcissa Malfoy, en su mente, mientras enarca una de sus finas cejas.

Lo que todos parecen ignorar es que la pequeña y rubia Greengrass se ha puesto de pie. Se aproxima silenciosa y apoya ambas manos en las piernas de su madre que la observa con ojos aturdidos. La diminuta señorita esboza una sonrisa cerrando sus ojos como si quisiese embeberse de algún pensamiento. Los adultos intercambian preguntas de preocupación mientras la mujer, ahora más serena, mira extrañada a su hija. —_Daph.._ —Pero guarda silencio porque la pequeña a puesto una de sus manos en el vientre de su madre.

—_Astoria. —_Susurra la pequeña con voz cantarina haciendo que los ojos de su padre se abran desmesuradamente. No sabe qué le resulta más sorprende. Si el hecho de que su hija haya emitido su primera palabra, una bastante extraña, o que sea el tono más dulce que jamás haya escuchado. Su madre por otro lado, observa a la pequeña como si estuviese desorientada. La muchachita se limita a acariciarle el vientre ligeramente abultado esbozando una sonrisa risueña.

Tardarían un par de meses más en comprender de qué se trataba e incluso muchos más años en desentrañar los misterios que envolvían a la mayor de sus hijas.

* * *

><p>Ha sido muy corto. Esto es más como un capítulo piloto. Para introducirlos en la historia real y ver si les gusta. ¿Qué les parece? Los <em><strong>Reviews<strong>_ son siempre bien recibidos. Sí, que me hace tremenda ilusión el leerlos. ¡Los tomatazos también son bienvenidos! Quéjense conmigo.

_**See ya!~~**_


	2. El inico del tormento

**Nota: **Todo lo que sean capaces de reconocer pertenece únicamente a nuestra reina** Jotaka. **¡Merlín salve a la reina! Todo lo demás es traído por mi descarriada mente para con ustedes.

Mucho más pronto de lo que había esperado; aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo. No sé que tanto tarde el siguiente pero trataré de ir actualizando una vez a la semana. Tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en esta historia.. ¡Espero que les guste! Traté de avanzar poco a poco y sin prisas las personalidades de los chicos. Espero que no disten mucho de lo que ustedes han logrado percibir en el capitulo piloto (el anterior)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>El inicio del tormento.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Daphne Greengrass y tengo 17 años de edad. Puedo ver como todo se desmorona a mi alrededor pero no es algo que me sorprenda. Las líneas de lo que fue y ya no podrá ser comienzan a desdibujarse. Lo sé, lo he visto antes. Sé como acabará todo. Lo he sabido siempre.<p>

Cuerpos inertes caen con sonidos secos contra las frías lozas del castillo. Mortifagos, maestros y alumnos. Todos se baten en duelo para salvar el pellejo, peleando por ideales que no les pertenecen a ellos, que no nos pertenecen a ninguno de nosotros. No estoy presente pero puedo verlos, puedo oír sus gritos y sentir en lo profundo de mi alma su dolor como si fuese mío. Puedo ver como los hilos brillantes que conectan nuestras vidas se apagan. A veces lentamente y otras de golpe. Aunque siempre he visto a la muerte como algo necesario, como algo que tarde o temprano nos llega no puedo evitar el preocuparme. Suena contraproducente que alguien como yo, que acepta el fin de la vida de forma tan natural como la llegada de ésta me sienta tan asustada de que él se vaya. Sí. Temo por él. No quiero perderle.. a él menos que a nadie.

**— ◘ —**

La rubia abre los ojos de golpe y desvía la mirada de un lado a otro. Trata de convencerse a sí misma de que lo que ha visto no son más que pesadillas, que nada es real, pero las sombras alargadas por la oscuridad no la ayudan en lo absoluto. Todo parece mucho más tenebroso ahora y el corazón le palpita con fuerza; ella solo atina a abrazarse a una almohada mientras desea fervientemente que las sombras encapuchadas desaparezcan de su mente. ¿Qué son? ¿Qué quieren? Se sienta en la cama y aparta las cobijas apresuradamente. Tantea el suelo con los pies descalzos y se niega a dejar de abrazar su almohada mientras camina a tientas hacia la habitación de Astoria. Lo cierto es que para ella supone una verdadera tortura porque en sus pesadillas se ha visto a sí misma caminar por ese pasillo, bajar las escaleras para presenciar una reunión de hombres encapuchados que hablan acerca de entrar a Hogwarts con ayuda _"del chico" _para así matar de una vez por todas _"al viejo". _Mientras gira el pomo de la puerta puede recordar como una de las figuras se ha dado la vuelta hacia las escaleras y la ha visto. Se ha separado del resto y ha ido tras ella. Aún puede ver, nítidamente, la máscara plateada que le cubre el rostro. Aún escucha el sonido de sus pesadas botas contra el suelo y el corazón vuelve a congelarsele cuando el espectro extiende una de sus manos enguantadas hacia ella, ha despertado antes de que consiga cogerla. No quiere saber cómo termina el sueño.

En cuanto ha acabado de rememorar su pesadilla ya se encuentra metida en la cama de Astoria. La castaña a penas y frunce el ceño mientras se hace un lado. _—¿Tuviste otro sueño feo, Da? _—Le pregunta una adormilada castaña que ha comenzado a tallarse los ojos. Daphne se limita a abrazarla con fuerza y asentir. No es la primera vez que le ocurre y corre a meterse en la cama de su hermana menor. Aquellos seres encapuchados suelen aparecer muy a menudo en los sueños de Daphne a veces sin los guantes y varita en mano pero siempre con sus horribles mascaras plateadas. —_No te preocupes, Cassy nos defenderá. —_Susurra con voz somnolienta mientras coloca entre ellas un oso de peluche con un bonito sombrero de capitán. Cassy, el guardián de los sueños.

Daphne sonríe sintiéndose instantáneamente aliviada como si la idea de que el juguete pudiese protegerlas a ambas la llenase de fuerza. Una idea bastante tonta, se admite a sí misma, mientras se deja llevar por el sueño. _"Una niña de diez años es lo suficientemente mayor como para saber que un peluche no puede hacer nada." _se reprende mentalmente y con ese último pensamiento.. se queda profundamente dormida.

_—Cassandra. Daphne se ha vuelto a colar en la habitación de Astoria. _—Replica el señor Greengrass y no suena nada contento.

Daphne puede escucharlo pero se limita a fruncir el ceño y acobijarse un poco más.

_—Querido.._

_—Ya está mayorsita. En un año más irá a Hogwarts. Ya es tiempo de que.._

_—Querido.._

_—Tiene que madurar y.._

_—Es solo una niña.._

_—Papá.. _—Astoria se ha despertado. Daphne puede notar como se mueve a su lado mientras se despereza._ —Da ha tenido pesadillas otra vez. ¿Por qué no puede dormir aquí? Cuando yo tengo sueños feos ella siempre me deja dormir en su cama._

_—Cariño.. No es correcto. _—Replica él en seguida pero con un tono mucho menos severo. Solo Astoria puede lograr que Hyperion se relaje de esa manera. _—Daphne tiene que.. No me mires así, cariño. Ven, tienes que cepillarte los dientes._

Daphne abre sus ojos poco después para encontrarse con la mirada algo cansada de su madre. Ella le acaricia la mejilla y sonríe.

_—Tu padre tiene razón, cariño. No puedes meterte en la cama de Astoria.. ¿Qué harás cuando vayas a Hogwarts?_

Daphne estira una de sus manos y se abraza al valiente Cassy como respuesta. Su madre niega ligeramente dejando escapar un hondo suspiro.

_—¿Te lo llevarás? _—La niña asiente con gesto decidido y ella esboza una sonrisa._ —¿Aunque se burlen de ti? _—Daphne vuelve a asentir aunque ahora no con tanta determinación como antes. _—¿Le contarás a mamá sobre tus pesadillas?_

Daphne la mira escéptica. Nunca le ha gustado poner en palabras lo que ocurre en sus sueños. Es como si una parte de ella supiese que no es correcto; que no debería. Sin embargo, esa mañana, es la primera vez que su madre parece interesada en sus sueños así que asiente y luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire la mira con seriedad. Su rostro parece envejecer de inmediato lo que hace la mujer tense la mandíbula pero la pequeña no se ha dado cuenta, ella continúa inmersa en recordar lo que ha visto antes._ —No lo recuerdo bien.. _—Susurra y entonces ladea el rostro. Acaricia el suave pelaje del peluche como si eso consiguiese despegarle la lengua del paladar._ —Pero habían varios hombres. Altos y con máscaras plateadas. Están aquí, en nuestra sala. _—Los ojos de su madre tan azules como los suyos se vuelven pronto un par de rendijas. No parece comprender del todo lo que ella le dice._ —Hablan de hacer cosas malas. De que por fin... ma.. matarán a alguien. _—A medida que su relato avanza se abraza, lentamente al oso de peluche mientras que el corazón de su receptora comienza a latir sintiendo los tentáculos del miedo lamerle la espalda_. —Hablan de que un señor estará contento. De que va a recompensarlos. Entonces.. Uno de ellos me ve. _—La pequeña tiembla cerrando sus ojos mientras que la mayor se lleva la mano a la boca._ —Va tras de mí e intenta agarrarme pero antes de que llegue.. me despierto._

Por un instante en la habitación reina el silencio._ —¿Mami? _—La pequeña ha vuelto a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro desencajado de Cassandra Grengrass. —¿Ma..? —Pero ella logra recomponerse antes de que la pequeña vuelva a hablar y le sonríe.

_—¿A un señor? ¿De qué señor estaban hablando? _—Pregunta con tono sereno y una sonrisa perlada en los labios.

_—No lo sé. Solo decían: "A mi señor le gustará" o "Mi señor estará satisfecho" _—Contesta la pequeña encogiéndose de hombros. La mujer cierra los ojos y pasa un par de minutos tomando aire. _—¿Significa algo, mami?_

_—Nada, cariño. Ve a lavarte los dientes._

Daphne se baja de la cama y echa a correr hacia el baño dejando a una pensativa bruja a sus espaldas. La mujer gira el rostro para observar como la melena rubia de la pequeña se pierde al doblar la esquina y mientras la espalda de la mayor de sus hija no puede evitar recordar su primera palabra "_Astoria_" había dicho y dos meses después había descubierto que estaba embaraza. En sus últimos meses de gestación, de hecho. Sabía, por supuesto, que al rededor de Daphne habían cosas extrañas. Ninguna niña podía ser tan silenciosa y no muchos adultos poseían una mirada tan vivaz e inteligente como aquella que parecía ocultar un universo entero de posibilidades. Se preguntó, como tantas veces haría en el futuro, de qué se trataba. Su esposo pensaba de la misma forma; habían sostenido conversaciones infinitas acerca de Daphne desde que la pequeña tuvo su primer incidente con la magia accidental. Había empujado o más bien levitado a Astoria hacia a un lado sin mediar palabra; en un principio ambos padres habían creído que se trataba de una rabieta causada por la envidia pero mientras la regañaban notaron como un pesado libro cayó de la estantería para estrellarse justo en el lugar en el que previamente había estado la menor de ellas. Se había querido engañar a sí misma al pensar que todo era una coincidencia aún cuando ella e Hyperion reaccionaron dando un respingo y la pequeña no se inmutó en lo absoluto como si supiese de antemano que aquello pasaría y, justamente, debido a ello había decidido apartar a su hermana.

No mucho tiempo después Daphne escuchó por vez primera acerca de cómo Harry Potter, _el niño que vivió, _luego de enfrentarse al _mago tenebroso_ más grande de todos los tiempos venció y restauró la paz del mundo mágico.

**— ◘ —**

Reuniones y más reuniones. A los adultos les gustaba mucho reunirse. Casi todas las semanas se juntaban en la casa de alguno de ellos para discutir cosas que a ellos se les antojaban terriblemente aburridas. Aquél día la mansión de los Nott había sido la elegida; Daphne no recordaba haber estado allí luego de que la madre de Theodore muriese hacía ya algunos años.

—_Estar aquí es aburrido. _—Se queja Draco Malfoy frunciendo los labios._ —Nott no tiene juguetes. Solo libros estúpidos. _—Continúa mirando despectivamente toda la habitación._ —Es incluso más tonta que la casa de Zabini. No es como la mía. Ninguna es como la mía._

El rubio agita la mano en el aire como si quisiese deshacerse del aburrimiento por la fuerza. Crabbe y Goyle asienten perezosamente a todo lo que dice Draco aunque pareciera que muy en el fondo ni siquiera le han escuchado.

—_Eso es cierto, Draco. Tu casa es la mejor de todas. _—Le secunda Pansy, como siempre, mientras se pone de pie para situarse a su lado.

—_Eso es obv.. ¿Hey, qué estás haciendo Zabini?_

—_Me he aburrido de escucharte. _—Le dice mientras ojea uno de los libros de lomo grueso que Theodore Nott ha dejado apilados en el suelo. No parece que la actividad le entretenga demasiado pero sus ojos no abandonan ni un solo segundo su lectura. _—Ésto es como cien veces más divertido que oírte. _

_—¡Pero qué grosero! No le dejes jugar con tus juguetes, Draco. _—Protesta Pansy cruzándose de brazos.

_—Ñeh. Ñeh. Ñeh. Draco. Ñeh. Ñeh. Ñeh. _—Se burla Blaise imitando la voz chillona de la chiquilla mientras hace morisquetas_. —¡Boba! ¡Eres boba! _

Theodore apenas y alza la vista de su libro para enarcar una ceja cuando Pansy comienza a lanzarle a Blaise una respuesta envuelta en ininteligibles chillidos histéricos mientras Draco la secunda con risas y pullas. Gira apenas el rostro para encontrarse con la única persona que, según él, no está mal de la cabeza. Daphne le devuelve la mirada a través del pequeño tomo de _cuentos de Beedle el Bardo _que descansa sobre su regazo. La rubia se encoje de hombros y él niega ligeramente.

Daphne sabe que Theodore ha cambiado mucho. Ya no sonríe como antes y unas marcadas ojeras han ido apareciendo, con el paso del tiempo, bajo sus ojos. Tampoco parece interesarse en jugar con ellos, es como si comprendiese cosas que el resto no pueden. A ella le encantaría preguntarle qué sucede pero sabe que no debe pues si hace cuentas los cambios en su amigo han iniciado poco después de que la señora Nott falleciera. ¿Tendrá pesadillas al igual que ella? No puede evitar sentir pena por él pues no tiene un hermano menor con el qué compartir sus miedos y la idea de cruzar la mansión Nott en plena madrugada para encontrarse con el señor Nott no parece demasiado atractiva.

_—Theodore.. ¿Tienes algún libro nuevo? _—Pregunta la rubia haciendo que él la mire con sorpresa. Puede sentir como seis pares de ojos la miran como si fuese un bicho raro; bueno, es cierto que casi nunca abre la boca y que resulta extraño que se dirija a alguien por su nombre cuando no ha cruzado con él más de unas pocas palabras pero considera que la reacción es insultante porque frunce mucho el ceño.

Theodore observa con pesadez su habitación. Parece tener un debate interno.

—_Bueno.. hay uno._ —Responde encogiéndose de hombros. Se pone de pie y toma un libro de tapa dura entre sus manos. Lo observa un instante antes de encaminarse de nuevo hacia Daphne.

—_¿De qué va, Nott?_ —Pregunta un curioso Draco que parece no poder soportar la idea de no ser el centro de atención. Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy se interesan, principalmente porque Malfoy también lo ha hecho.

Incluso Blaise Zabini ha levantado sus ojos color chocolate hacia el aludido que se encoge de hombros mientras deposita el libro en las manos de Daphne.

_—Adivinación. _—Responde finalmente volviendo a tomar asiento.

El corazón de la rubia da un vuelco. Por alguna razón que desconoce las manos le hormiguean. Desea leer aquél libro. Una parte de ella vibra de emoción solo de poder sostenerlo.

—_El tercer ojo. _—Susurra con voz distante mientras acaricia las enormes letras plateadas con la punta del dedo índice. Quiere abrirlo, sí, pero al mismo tiempo no quiere. Su corazón palpita una advertencia. ¿Debería o no debería?

_—Que tontería. La adivinación es para viejas tontas. Papá dice que.._

Pero ninguno lo mira a él. Ni siquiera Pansy repara en lo que el rubio dice, todos observan detenidamente a Daphne que parece absorta susurrando palabras ininteligibles como si estuviese en una especie de trance. Nadie dice nada. Solo los murmullos de la rubia que se convinan con la respiración de 6 personas inundan la habitación.

_—Draco.._ —Pansy le ha tomado el brazo.

_—Ssht. Cállate pesada que estoy tratando de escuchar lo que está dicién.. ¡Eh, Nott! No. ¿Qué haces?_

Los grandullones de Vincent y Gregory a penas son conscientes de lo que ocurre pero están tan o más aterrados que los demás. Pansy continúa colgada del brazo de Draco que tiene los ojos grises tan abiertos como platos. Blaise tiene su mano extendida hacia Theodore tratando de detenerle pero él ya se encuentra a unos pocos pasos de Daphne que se mece de atrás hacia adelante con la mirada perdida mientras susurra algo parecido a _"Navegando en ríos de sangre oscura, espesa.." _y_ "Caerán, todos ellos caerán."_

_—¿Daphne? _—Pregunta el pelinegro posicionándose frente a ella pero la muchacha no responde. Ni siquiera le mira.

—_Theodore. Vuelve aquí o.._ —Pero el interpelado hace callar al moreno con un _"Ssht" _cargado de frustración.

_—¿Daphne? _—Repite y la rubia clava su mirada blanquecina sobre él. El chico palidece y contiene el aliento. Los ojos de Daphne han perdido el brillo e intensidad que los caracteriza es como si una cortina lechosa se haya interpuesto entre ellos. La chica mira hacia arriba pero puede intuir que no es a él a quien está mirando._ —¿Estás..? _—Se ha acuclillado frente a ella y para su sorpresa la chica le sigue con la mirada. Sus palabras no terminan de abandonarle los labios porque ella le ha rodeado el cuello y ha acercado la boca hasta su oído.

—_Pero qué.. ¿qué está haciendo ella? _—Pregunta un Zabini horrorizado a la par que curioso. De no ser porque prefiere quedarse justo donde está ya habría seguido los pasos del joven Nott para poder observar con más claridad.

Theodore escucha horrorizado lo que Daphne susurra en su oído. Entreabre los labios tratando de devolver el aire que le ha sido arrancado a causa de la sorpresa a sus pulmones. La cara de terror de Nott hace que todos los demás se alarmen. Nadie más que el pálido chico de ojos grises ha conseguido escuchar las palabras de la rubia; Blaise contorsiona el rostro, Draco retrocede llevándose consigo a la pelinegra y los grandullones guardan silencio contrariados; Pansy por su parte, profiere un chillido atronador que rompe de golpe la falsa calma que hasta ahora había estado reinando en la habitación. Apenas unos segundos después.. todo ha terminado.

**— ◘ —**

Su primer trance premonitorio había llegado a su fin tan pronto como había comenzado. Sin palabras ni intermedios. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Daphne podía seguir sintiendo aquella bruma helada metida en la cabeza apartándose de a poco. Sentía como su corazón latía desbocado y sus dedos agarrotados comenzaban a relajarse. Aún no entendía lo que ocurría pero pronto descubriría que aquél pequeño episodio se repetiría. Que aquello formaría parte de su vida quizás hasta el día en que muriese. Que sería su cruz y maldición.. que nadie podía salvarla de sí misma..

* * *

><p>Y éste capítulo ha llegado a su fin. No lo sé. Siento que también ha sido bastante corto. (aunque en comparación del otro tiene un tanto más de sustancia) ¿No es así? ¿Qué dicen ustedes? Bueno, bueno, bueno. Creo que las cosas han quedado bastante claras hasta ahora, ¿no es así? No me extenderé demasiado. ¡Sus <strong>reviews<strong> me animan a seguir escribiendo! Muchísimas gracias, chicas. ¿Quejas? ¿Bombas fétidas? Todo eso también es bien recibido.

Espero leerlas pronto. Ya saben, hasta la semana que viene.

_**See ya!~~**_


	3. Hogwarts ¡Aquí vamos!

**N/A: **Todo aquello que sean capaces de reconocer (Nombres, situaciones, hechizos..) pertenece a nuestra reina** Jotaka** o a la **Warner**.

¡Sé que he estado muchísimo tiempo ausente! Muy a pesar de que prometí actualizar un capítulo por semana. Sí, sí. Pueden agarrarme del pelo y estrellarme contra una vitrina (pero con amor, por favor, que soy delicada) pero, aunque no me crean, me han pasado un centenar de cosas este último mes. (Desde un estropeo total en la pc hasta fallos con el internet y la página de FF) pero aquí estoy. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de nuestra pequeña y muy querida (por mí, al menos) Daphne. Es bastante más largo de lo que acostumbro.. Para recompensar el tiempo y porque mi querida Lalis (¡hola, hola!) me lo ha pedido expresamente. Espero que no les moleste y.. Sin tanta cháchara.. ¡Aquí está! 

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hogwarts.. ¡Aquí vamos!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allí, Daphne?<em> —Pregunta su padre tratando de no parecer molesto. Es la única forma en la que puede reaccionar a algo que le resulta desconocido. Enfadándose.

_—No sé._ —Responde ella mirando al suelo como una niña regañada. Puede que los demás no recuerden pero ella sí lo hace. Puede sentir el frío aún presente en su pecho y las imágenes arremolinándose en su mente. Doloras y tristes. Quiere echarse a llorar, quiere morderse la lengua pero no dice nada ni hace nada.

Nada.

**...**

Ninguno de los que estuvo presente es capaz de recordar nada. Ni siquiera Theodore Nott que escuchó de primera mano los susurros de los labios de Daphne Greengrass. El grito de Pansy Parkinson hizo aparecer en la habitación, en menos de lo que canta un fénix, a tres adultos.

—_¡Pansy, cariño!_ —Ha chillado la señora Parkinson mientras se abraza a ella. La chica histérica señala a Daphne y a Theodore que se encuentran en la misma posición de antes; la pequeña cuenta entre chillidos cómo se ha puesto la primera en cuanto ha cogido el libro que le ha entregado el primero. Una sombra de reconocimiento pasa por el semblante del padre de Daphne al observar el título de aquél libro. No es demasiado conocedor de las artes de la adivinación pero sabe lo suficiente como para confirmar sus ya bastante arraigadas: Su hija es una pitonisa.

La pequeña Daphne observa de un lado a otro, aturdida. La mirada de Narcissa Malfoy, que ahora abraza a su hijo, le hiela la sangre. Se siente avergonzada y aterrorizada. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar algo como eso? En un instante se hallaba a sí misma observando la tapa gruesa de aquél libro y en menos de un segundo sentía como su respiración se volvía pesada, como un frío helado se le metía en los huesos y corría espeso entre sus venas. Una serie de imágenes, aglomeradas y en torrente, espesas y vívidas se le metían en los ojos. Reclamaban su visión y, por su fuese poco, también su audición.

De pronto, menos de lo que tardaba uno en decir Snitch, la habitación se había borrado. Ya no estaban sus compañeros de travesura.

Se hallaba sentada en un suelo de roca pura frente a ella se desataba una batalla. Rayos de colores chocaban contra las personas que corrían haciendo que estas cayesen con ojos vidriosos y fijos. Estaban todos muertos. No comprendía la magnitud de todo cuanto veía. Se sentía perdida y completamente sola. El frío que antes había sentido en los huesos ahora se concentraba en su pecho. Mientras veía los rostros sin vida no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente triste como si una parte de ella se hubiese ido con ellos; ¿acaso les conocía? Negó. La pequeña sabía que no les conocía pero algo, no sabía a ciencia cierta el qué, le decía que lo haría. Que todos esos rostros pronto tendrían nombre. Y les conocería sabiendo cuál sería su fatídico final.

La escena se repitió en su mente durante tanto tiempo que creyó que perdería la cordura. Las mismas personas caían una y otra vez antes sus ojos. Los mismos gritos, los mismos sollozos. No había cambios. Ni los habría. Estaba completamente segura de ello. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No sabía. No podía saberlo. "_Piezas de ajedrez, es lo que somos._" escuchó decir. Volvió el rostro pero no pudo ver a nadie. "_Uno a uno. Todos caerán. El rey oscuro les hará nadar en ríos de espesa sangre._" Continúa aquella voz haciendo eco contra su cabeza. _¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere?_ Daphne no es capaz de identificarla. La hiela aún más el pecho. Hace que sienta miedo. "_Todos caerán. No habrá escapatoria. El rey blanco y el rey negro._" Sisea con tono neutro. "_La dama será.._" la voz se interrumpe y luego de un chispazo de estática su visión cambia.

Las nuevas imágenes pasan delante de ella en un ventarrón son menos claras. Más confusas. No puede distinguir más que un par de ojos asustados que se pierden tras una niebla oscura tintada de verde. Un grito, un quejido. El crujir de algo y luego nada.

"_Eso que tanto temes llegará. Te mancharás las manos y destrozarás tu alma._" Susurra la voz ahora con un tono tan escabroso que hace que le entren ganas de echarse a llorar. Mira de un lado tratando de encontrar a la voz. "_Seguirás sus pasos y morirás._" La garganta se le contrae y la piel de las mejillas se le estira. Se ha quedado paralisada de terror pero pronto se percata de que no es a ella a quién está advirtiendo aquella voz. "_Como tu madre, Theodore. Morirás. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer._"

—_Theodore.. _—Había susurrado, como haciendo eco de lo que ha dicho aquella voz, parpadeando para darse cuenta de que está abrazada al cuello del muchacho. Y él la mira. La mira como si ella fuese una especie de monstruo; como si le hubiese causado un dolor incalculable.

Su padre intercambiaba miradas con las señoras Malfoy y Parkinson. No le da tiempo de nada, ni siquiera de preguntarse el porqué la madre de Draco la mira de esa manera porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tiene a su padre frente a un lado de ella. Él la separa de Theodore y la alza en brazos, sin embargo, ella no puede apartar los ojos del muchacho. _¿Por qué? _Se pregunta._ ¿Por qué? _Él también la mira y sus miradas no se cortan sino hasta el instante en que Narcissa apunta su varita hacia él y le hace perder el conocimiento.

Y bien. Ellos no recuerdan nada. Les han borrado la memoria.

Pero ella sí se acuerda. De las sensaciones. De los rostros y las voces.

Ella lo recuerda todo.

**...**

_—¿Te das cuenta de lo que ha sucedido?_ —Daphne sacude la cabeza y junta sus manos sobre el regazo. No le mira, no puede alzar la vista hacia él y enfrentarle. Lo que menos le gusta en el mundo es ver a su padre enfadado. —_¿Qué es lo que has hecho?_ —Pregunta y la toma de los hombros. La pequeña se mantiene inmóvil con la vista fija en sus propias manos. Pequeñas, delgadas y bastante pálidas.

—_Lo siento, papá.._

Le ha avergonzado en frente de otras familias de renombre. Lo sabe y no puede evitar sentirse intranquila. Sabe que más que estar enfadado su padre está decepcionado. Horrorizado y dolido. Todo porque ella no puede ser una niña normal. Para los sangre pura, como ellos, lo más importante son las apariencias y ella lo ha arruinado todo. _—No lo entiendes. —_Escupe completamente disgustado esperando que el pequeño incidente no estropee sus planes futuros. Sabe que no puede culpar a la pequeña pero para él resulta inevitable.

Esa noche todos cenan en completo silencio.

Algo se ha roto entre ellos desde ese mismísimo momento. Algo que probablemente nuca será reparado. Ellos lo saben y ni siquiera Cassandra encuentra palabras de consuelo para su familia.

**— ◘ —**

_—Más vale que al menos sea una Slytherin._ —Le escucho susurrar a mi padre cuando paso frente a su estudio. Estoy a punto de dejar caer mi taza con chocolate caliente. ¿Por qué he tenido que despertarme en mitad de la noche de nuevo? Sé que no está bien escuchar a hurtadillas pero me asomo a través de la rendija de la puerta y le veo sentado en el confidente verde a la derecha de su escritorio. Mamá está con él y sus labios están fruncidos en una enorme mueca.

_—Hyperion._ —Le dice, con el mismo tono que utiliza cada vez que Astoria o yo misma hacemos algo que ella no considera correcto. Se aparta un mechón de cabello, color chocolate, del rostro y le mira con el ceño fruncido. _—Daphne es muy lista. Mucho más que cualquier niña de su edad y, probablemente, también que muchos adultos. _—La taza con chocolate caliente tiembla en mi mano y una calidez me invade el pecho. ¿De verdad cree eso de mi? Las comisuras de mis labios tiran hacia arriba. Estoy a punto de girarme para volver a mi habitación pero la atronadora y tosca risa de mi padre hace que me quede clavada justo donde estoy.

_—¿Crees que irá a Ravenclaw en lugar de Slytherin? Más vale que te equivoques. Si apostamos por los Nott o los Malfoy entonces no tendremos oportunidad. Quizás para los Zabini esté bien solo con el apellido pero.._

_—¿De nuevo pensando en eso? _—Interrumpe mi madre poniéndose de pie. Abro los ojos como platos y retrocedo pero ella no se dirige hacia la puerta sino que ha decidido observarle desde arriba._ —Que sea diferente no la hace menos elegible. _

_"Diferente" _de nuevo esa palabra. Mamá también cree que soy un bicho raro. No quiero seguir escuchándoles así que retrocedo sobre mis pasos y echo a correr escaleras arriba. Me muevo por los pasillos oscuros con facilidad; les conozco mejor que a mi misma. Suelo deambular por ellos cada vez que las pesadillas me asaltan, sin embargo, ya no me refugio en la habitación de Astoria. No me está permitido.

Me siento en la cama y dejo la taza de chocolate a un lado. Éste ya se ha entibiado y una capa marrón tiesa y arrugada cubre la superficie así que no me apetece demasiado probarlo. Tampoco tengo apetito. Suspiro hondamente y observo los enormes osos de peluche que se encuentran sentados, y sonrientes, junto a mi baúl. Mi baúl para Hogwarts. Mañana será el inicio de las actividades académicas. ¿En qué casa voy a quedarme? A veces me gustaría poder echar un vistazo en el futuro siempre que quiero pero las imágenes son caprichosas y llegan a mi cuando menos me lo espero. Cuando lo que las envía considera que debo verlas. ¿Por qué no puedo ser una persona normal? Me dejo caer de espaldas y observo el techo de mi habitación como si de la blancura tenuemente iluminada por el transparente cielo nocturno que papá ha hechizado para mi fuese a lanzarme una respuesta en cualquier momento. Pero no lo hace. Y los minutos corren y corren. Estoy tan nerviosa.

Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente. A mi alrededor no escucho nada más que el ir y venir del aire que entra y sale de mis pulmones. No puedo evitar pensar en que, tal vez y solo tal vez, si me concentro puedo sacar alguna imagen. Por pequeña que sea. Pienso en mi. Vistiendo una túnica con mi cabello recogido en un moño. Nada. No me llega absolutamente nada. Frunzo el ceño y decido dejarlo de una vez por todas pero cuando estoy a punto de rendirme siento un pequeño cosquilleo en las manos y una extraña sensación de pesadez en el cuerpo. Abro los ojos y ya no me encuentro recostada en mi habitación sino sobre el frío suelo de piedra de algún sitio que no reconozco. Está demasiado oscuro para distinguir nada y aunque trate de enfocar no puedo ver más allá de lo que tengo realmente cerca. ¿Por qué? Este tipo de visión es diferente a las que he tenido mientras estoy despierta.. ¿Me he quedado dormida de nuevo?

De algún modo sé que no es así. Que sigo despierta porque estoy consciente; cosa que no ocurre dentro del mundo de los sueños. No se parece a nada que haya vivido pero sé que es como antes, hace un año, aunque diferente. Cuando he visto lo que ocurrió, me encontraba alejada de todo observando a través de un velo y hoy no es así. Todo lo que me rodea es tangible. Lo compruebo al sentir la dureza del suelo haciéndome daño en la espalda. Trato de levantarme pero algo me lo impide. Está sosteniendo mis brazos y obligándome a permanecer recostada. ¿Quién es? Alzo la vista y veo una sonrisa cruel en sus labios. Me dice algo pero no logro oírlo. Su rostro está manchado de negro, no es más que la sombra de una cara, ¿quién es? Abro la boca para decir algo pero no salen más que chillidos ahogados. Me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando pero no se trata de mí sino de mi yo del futuro. ¿Qué ocurre? Trato de concentrarme pero mi cuerpo se mueve como si tuviese vida propia. Mis manos forcejean y mis pies intentan patear a quien sea que se encuentra sobre mí. No sé muy bien qué pasa luego; no puedo entender las sensaciones que me agolpan mientras me hallo tendida en el suelo pero mi boca sabe a hierro, como si me hubiese pasado horas chupando una llave. Bajo la mirada tratando de ver mis labios pero solo consigo mirar mi túnica negra rasgada por un lado y mi camisa blanca totalmente destrozada; los botones de ésta se me han desparramado por el pecho. Puedo ver mi corbata plata y verde arrugada contra la pálida piel de mi cuello. El hombro comienza a dolerme y suelto un chillido al ver la sangre brotando de éste.

Para mí pudieron haber pasado años. Años observando como las gotas de sangre se deslizaban por mi hombro. Como era retenida a la fuerza contra el suelo por un extraño al que no podía reconocer. Meses, semanas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí acostada? Todo da vueltas a mi alrededor y, entonces, me encuentro de nuevo en mi habitación con el pulso acelerado y el corazón latiendome contra las sienes. Las lagrimas me impiden la visión del rostro distorsionado de mi padre que me zarandea de atrás hacia adelante con fuerza tratando de devolverme al mundo real. Mi madre se cubre la boca con una mano mientras que, con la otra, trata de ocultarle la escena a Astoria. Aunque puedo verlos, aunque las figuras de mis padres deberían darme paz, no dejo de llorar. Ni siquiera entiendo porqué. La visión de la sangre me ha aterrado, sí, pero hay algo más. Algo que se aprieta contra mi pecho y me hace sentir débil. Débil y enferma. Dolorida y con ganas de morirme.

Es que a caso.. ¿Vi cómo voy a morir? Debido a mi curiosidad.. ¿He visto como será mi último día en la tierra?

**...**

Me encuentro caminando por la estación. Mi padre tiene los labios completamente fruncidos mientras que yo arrastro mi pequeño carrito con ambas manos. Trato de observar, maravillada, todo lo que puedo. Mamá está justo detrás de mi y lleva a Astoria de la mano. Giro un poco el rostro y le dedico una sonrisa, ella me la devuelve encantada aunque puedo notar la tristeza en sus enormes ojos verdes. Quisiera traerla conmigo al castillo. Mi hermana menor es con la única que puedo hablar de cualquier cosa. Con mis compañeros de juego solo puedo hablar de los temas que papá aprueba. Teme que vuelva a asustarlos ahora que él no está allí para limpiar mis desastres.

Desastres como el de anoche que casi le hacen encerrarme bajo llave y recibir educación en casa. Mi madre le hizo desistir de la idea pero sé que a ella también le incomoda tenerme como hija, aún más, después de que asustara de muerte a Astoria y la hiciese correr escaleras abajo en busca de ellos. De cualquier modo, aquí estaba yo ahora, caminando a través de los muggles —razón de más para que papá estuviese enfadado— sin poder cómo y cuando logré quedarme dormida. Mis padres parecían fingir que nada había pasado. ¿Le habrían borrado la mente a mi hermana? Quizás deberían intentarlo conmigo alguna vez. Así no tendría que enfrentar el miedo que dejan consigo las visiones una vez acaban. No quiero recordar aquellas manos manteniendome en el suelo e inmovilizada. No quiero pensar en el dolor ni en la sangre brotando de mi cuerpo. ¿Realmente voy a morir de esa forma tan.. triste? ¿Por qué?

_—Pasa a través de ese muro._ —Señala mi padre rompiendo del todo mis ensoñaciones. Giro el rostro hacia el muro que señala. Frunzo los labios con escepticismo, sí, soy una bruja aunque realmente nunca he experimentado un episodio de magia accidental, según mamá, a excepción clara de mis viajes al mundo de los sueños. ¿Y si me estrello contra el concreto? ¿Y si caigo de espaldas avergonzando a mi padre? ¿Y si, después de todo, si soy una squib?  
>Me insto a caminar y mientras me acerco al muro, entre las estaciones nueve y diez, el miedo desaparece. De algún modo, que no puedo explicar, sé que acabaré pasando y resultaré ilesa.<br>Y lo consigo.  
>Sin embargo, no me detengo, sino hasta estar frente al enorme y humeante expreso. Es impresionante. ¡Nunca había visto algo tan maravilloso como ésto! Un tren de vapor de un brillante escarlata se encuentra en el anden rebosante de gente. A mi alrededor el bullicio es atronador. Jóvenes y adultos se mueven de un lado a otro mientras que yo, ensimismada, observo boquiabierta el rótulo «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Más y más gente. Algunos suben ya al expreso, ¿debería imitarles? No, debo esperar a los demás, pero siquiera puedo contener la emoción. Giro el rostro y justo debajo de un largo cartel con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos» veo aparecer a mis padres y a mi hermana. Ésta última ha sonreído de la misma manera en que yo lo he hecho minutos antes al observar el expreso; jala del brazo de mi padre y ambos se acercan a mi. Sí, supongo que ha llegado el momento de la despedida.<br>Astoria me sonríe ampliamente con sus diminutas y sonrojadas mejillitas totalmente alzadas. _—Que te vaya.. bien, Da. _—Me dice y la voz se le rompe en el último instante. Lo que más echaré en falta de casa será a ella. Miro de reojo a mi madre con una pregunta muda en el semblante: _«¿De verdad que no puede venir?» _por un momento temo que no me haya entendido pero lo hace porque niega débilmente mientras se me acerca.  
><em>—Pórtate bien, cariño.<em> —Mi madre se ha acercado a mi y después de colocar la jaula de mi gata sobre mi carrito se ha inclinado hacia mi._ —Y ten mucho cuidado, ¿vale?_ —En su voz hay cierto tono de advertencia. Lo entiendo. No quiere que entre de nuevo al mundo de los sueños. Besa mi mejilla y me revuelve el cabello.  
>Ella ha terminado de despedirse y yo, instintivamente, alzo la vista hacia mi padre.<p>

Él tarda unos minutos en percatarse de mi mirada pero cuando lo hace carraspea, incomodo he de suponer. _—Perderás el tren si no te das prisa._ —Me dice. Y sé que no debo esperar nada más de su parte. Sí, es seguro que sigue enfadado.  
><em>—Adiós.<em> —Me limito a decir. A nadie en especifico mientras hago una educada reverencia. _—Escribiré pronto_. —Ésto último se lo he dicho a Astoria a quien he prometido mantener el contacto.

Decido, entonces, hacer caso de las palabras de mi padre y darle la espalda a mi familia. Tan pronto lo hago comienzo a caminar hacia la locomotora esquivando, de tanto en tanto, a algún que otro gato que se cuela bajo mis piernas. Empujo el carrito hacia la primera entrada que veo pero no importa cuanto trate pesa tanto que ni siquiera puedo conseguir que las ruedas suban hasta el primer escalón.  
><em>—Grengrass.<em> —No necesito alzar la vista para darme cuenta de quién se trata. Gregory Goyle está de pie ya dentro del vagón. _—¿Has visto a Draco?_ —Me pregunta cuando le miro. Me percato de que justo a su derecha se encuentra Vincent, ambos parecen preocupados. Bueno, es natural. Acostumbran a estar siempre junto a Malfoy. Flanqueándolo.  
>Antes de que intercambiemos alguna frase más el aludido aparece a mis espaldas. Sus padres están poco más atrás y aunque el señor Malfoy está tan serio como siempre su madre parece afligida. <em>—¿Ya te diste cuenta de que estás tapándome el paso, Greengrass?<em> —Pregunta arrastrando las sílabas, como si sisease. Pensé que pasado el verano pararía de hacerlo. ¿Qué no había tenido suficiente con las burlas de Zabini? Yo me encojo de hombros y él frunce sus labios. _—No importa. Crabbe, Goyle. Quiten eso de en medio._ —Dice señalando mi baúl con el mentón. Los chicos jalan mis cosas con tanta rudeza que la jaula se tambalea peligrosamente haciendo que mi pequeña gata comience a lanzar alaridos. Yo alzo ambas manos y me precipito hacia adelante.  
>Ellos dejan que mis cosas descansen a un lado y se adelantan para ayudar a Draco a subir sus cosas.<br>_—Gracias._ —Les digo a los tres. Los dos más grandes sonríen perezosamente pero al rubio no parece hacerle demasiada gracia. De cualquier forma, decide ignorarme mientras ordena que su baúl también sean subidas al tren.

Me alejo de ellos y comienzo a caminar a través de los largos pasillos en busca de un compartimento pero todos están llenos y, en ellos, no logro encontrar ni una sola cara conocida. Tardo un par de minutos, que se me hacen eternos, antes de encontrarme con Blaise que fulmina con la mirada el interior de uno de los vagones. No tengo tiempo siquiera de preguntarme qué es lo que le molesta porque en cuanto me detengo y le observo puedo escuchar los atronadores gritos de una mujer que no puede ser otra que Pansy Parkinson.

_—¡Te dije que no, Zabini! No puedes sentarte con nosotros. A Draco no le agradas._  
><em>—Y yo te dije a ti que no me importa lo que Draco quie- ¿¡ESTÁS LOCA!?<em> —Pansy le ha arrojado el baúl encima y éste a acabado por aplastarle un pie. El moreno la observa con verdadero odio mientras hace un esfuerzo inimaginable —O eso parece— por no agacharse y sobarse el área afectada. _—Eres estúpida. Eso es lo que eres._ —Toma el baúl y gira con tanta brusquedad que casi me lleva por delante.  
>Ambos nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento. Ha de sentirse avergonzado porque yo he presenciado la escena y, si soy sincera, yo también me siento incomoda. <em>—Zabini.<em> —Susurro, a modo de saludo y él me regala una sonrisa desenfadada.  
><em>—Eh. Greengrass. <em>—Se aparta el cabello de la cara y se encoge de hombros._ —Nos vemos luego. Iré a buscar otro.. compartimento. Uno que no tenga ratas horrorosas.  
>—¡TE OÍ! <em>—Grita Pansy y él se ríe. Me guiña un ojo y se aleja arrastrando su baúl.  
>Niego. No entiendo porqué ella es tan dura con él.<p>

Me acerco al vagón y me encuentro de pie frente a Pansy Parkinson. Ella me escruta con la mirada y se cruza de brazos. Seguro que está preguntándose si va a dejarme pasar o no pero yo no tengo ganas de quedarme todo el día plantada en mitad del pasillo._ —Si no te parece que entre puedo seguir buscando._ —Ella chasquea la lengua y se encoge de hombros.  
><em>—Me da igual. <em>—Responde sin prestarme atención y saca la cabeza hacia el pasillo. Su mirada se ilumina cuando ve que Draco se aproxima hacia nosotras._ —Pasa de una vez. No le cortes el paso a.. ¡Eh, Draco! ¡Aquí, aquí!  
><em>Y bien. Me adentro en el espacioso compartimento y me siento junto a la ventana. Mi baúl, con la jaula encima, está en frente mía. Ignoro todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor mientras observo a través del frío ventanal. No puedo esperar a que el tren comience a moverse; ¿será el castillo tan impresionante como lo cuentan? Quizás se parezca a los que vimos hace dos años en Transilvania. Ah.. Me gustaría verlo pronto._  
>—Nott. Siéntate aquí junto. <em>—Le oigo decir a Draco. Giro el rostro justo a tiempo para observar al interpelado encogerse de hombros y adentrarse en el lugar cerrando la puerta tras él.

El tren se ha puesto en marcha poco después de que Crabbe y Goyle tomasen todos los baúles, él mío incluido, y los colocasen en su respectivo sitio. Una pequeña parrilla en lo más alto del compartimento, sí, justo sobre nuestras cabezas.  
>Todos conversan sobre quién sabe qué cosas mientras yo observo detenidamente el paisaje que se abre frente a mi. Millas y millas de precioso pasto verde, bien, me relaja bastante. La sensación de paz y serenidad se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Es extraño, aquello en vez de alegrarme me asusta.. No quiero quedarme dormida o caer en una nueva ensoñación así que me giro hacia mis acompañantes buscando alguna distracción.<p>

Agudizo el oído tratando de captar el hilo de la conversación. En un primer instante no logro prestar atención; es como si el estopor me nublase el juicio. Hago un esfuerzo y me giro hacia ellos. Les veo antes de escucharles. Theodore Nott está sentado muy cerca de las puertas con gesto inexpresivo observa, educadamente, a Draco Malfoy quien tiene su varita entre las manos; Crabbe y Goyle se avientan grageas, junto a ellos, hay un millar de dulces —más o menos— desperdigados sobre el asiento. Pansy Parkinson también observa a Draco pero su expresión, contraria a la de Nott, está llena de emoción.  
>No es muy difícil para mí decidir con quienes voy a distraerme, después de todo, tanto Vincent como Gregory parecen inmersos en una de esas atmósferas que solo pertenecen a dos.<p>

Clavo, entonces, mis ojos en el rostro de Draco y poco a poco el movimiento de sus labios es acompañado por su, extrañamente siseante, voz. _—Sí.. Entonces el viejo ese, luego de decir un montón de cosas raras que a nadie le importaban, pues, acabó entregándome esta varita._ —Dice y entonces la alza para que todos podamos verla. Se percata, entonces, de mi mirada y eso parece agradarle bastante porque alza tanto la nariz que no me sorprendería el que acabase yéndose de espaldas. —Está hecha de Espino. Una de las maderas más raras de todas. ¿Sabían? Además, se ha sorprendido de que me haya elegido como su maestro. —Continúa y ahora el pecho acaba por inflársele de orgullo.  
><em>—Espino..<em> —Es Theodore quien interviene. Se cruza de brazos y frunce los labios mientras escudriña la varita de Draco. _—Creo haber leído sobre ese tipo de madera.._ —Susurra aunque no estoy segura de que esté o no hablando con Malfoy.  
>—<em>Sí..<em> —Draco alza de nuevo la varita ignorando casi por completo la interrupción de Theodore. —Su centro es de pelo de unicornio. Las criaturas mágicas por excelencia. —Prosigue aunque, en este punto, sus labios se tuercen un poco. —_Son las que tienen más propiedades mágicas utilizables, ¿sabían eso? _—Sonaba más como si tratase de convencerse a sí mismo que al resto de nosotros. Solo Pansy, permanecía catatónica de alegría mientras lo escuchaba.  
><em>—¡La mía también tiene centro de pelo de unicornio!<em> —Chilló ella incapaz de contenerse mientras juntaba sus manos frente a ella como si estuviese elevando una plegaria. —_Aunque mi varita está hecha de Ojaranzo y no de Espino._ —Susurra con cierta amargura. Algo que, me hace creer, que preferiría que su varita fuese exacta a la de Draco. De pronto se gira hacia mí y me dedica una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que no logro explicar.  
>Al aludido, esto, no parece hacerle demasiada gracia aunque Pansy no parece notar sus labios fruncidos, de cualquier forma, si lo hace no le da demasiada importancia.<br>—¿Si..? ¿Y la de ustedes de qué es? —Pregunta Draco dirigiendo, específicamente, a Theodore.  
>Él, claramente, es el primero en contestarle.<br>_—Madera de pino y núcleo de escama de corazón de dragón._ —Responde encogiéndose de hombros. Al notar la cara de escepticismo de Draco sonríe un poco. _—¿Qué?  
>—Nada. <em>—Responde, haciendo un mohín. Se gira hacia mí. —¿Y tú qué?  
>—<em>Tilo plateado y centro de fibra de corazón de dragón.<em> —Indico yo sin alzar demasiado la voz. Draco frunce el ceño.  
><em>—¿Es plateada de verdad?<em> —Yo asiento y él se enfurruña. —_Bueno, verán, no es como que vaya siempre a quedarme con esta varita.. _—Comienza a decirme pero pronto se gira hacia los demás. Toma una de las varitas de regaliz de Crabbe ganándose un gruñido por parte de éste, el cual acaba ignorando.  
>No habla de inmediato sino que se toma su tiempo, probablemente a propósito, para desenvolver el dulce y mordisquear la punta de éste. <em>—La varita cabeza de serpiente de mi padre, herencia familiar de los hombres Malfoy, será mía. <em>—Anuncia entonces con tal orgullo que el pecho vuelve a inflársele. _—Tiene muchísimos años. Fue de mi abuelo, de mi bisabuelo y de los padres de éste; se le da al siguiente en la línea sucesoria únicamente cuando ha demostrado que es digno de ella. _—Nos informa esbozando una sonrisa ladina. Bien, debo admitir que hasta yo estoy sorprendida, e incluso Theodore parece interesado en seguir escuchándole aunque ninguno de los dos lo demuestra tan abiertamente como Pansy que está observándole como si el mismísimo Merlín estuviese en frente de ella. Crabbe y Goyle, no se enteran de nada, pues siguen, como siempre, comiendo más de lo que cualquier otra persona podría. _—Mi padre la obtuvo a los veinticinco años y mi abuelo a los a veintitrés. Seguramente yo la tendré pronto; una vez cumpla los diecisiete, quizás_. —Pansy comienza a decirle que, en efecto, tiene razón y justo cuando él está preparado para comenzar a hablar nuevamente una voz nos sorprende a todos.  
><em>—¿Y qué tiene de especial una fea varita vieja?<em> —Pregunta Blaise Zabini que se encuentra de pie en la entrada del vagón que ocupamos.  
><em>—¿Fea varita vieja?<em> —El rostro de Draco se ha desencajado completamente. Observa al moreno con tanto odio que cuando comienza a hablar pareciese que estuviese escupiendo cuchillas. _—Claro, es normal que lo creas así.. ¿Qué puedes saber tú de la importancia de una herencia cuando todo cuanto tienes lo ha conseguido tu madre con favores **especiales**?_ —Draco sonreía socarronamente. Y yo lo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos; ¿cómo se le había ocurrido decir aquello? Lo más seguro era que sus padres, al igual que los míos, soliesen hablar acerca de los demás. Yo había visto miles de veces a mi madre escandalizarse al oír nombrar a la señora Zabini porque era bien sabido que aquella mujer se había casado muchas veces y que todos los hombres a los que había desposado acababan muriendo, tarde o temprano, dejándole a ella todos los galeones que poseían; así, justamente, es que había logrado hacerse un nombre y por ello formaba parte en alguna que otra de las reuniones que estaban destinadas únicamente a las familias importantes aunque, claro, jamás asistía tanto como los Nott o los Malfoy. Ni siquiera los Greengrass lograban colarse a todas, pero sí, que mi padre conseguía acudir a la gran mayoría. Sin embargo, y aunque todos supiesen aquello, nadie nunca se había atrevido a decir algo como eso en voz alta. Hasta el día de hoy, por supuesto.  
><em>—Sí, sí.. Como sea.<em> —Me sorprendió completamente el que Blaise hiciese caso omiso de las insinuaciones de Draco. Era como si todo aquello lo trajese sin cuidado. Se adentró, entonces, en el compartimento ignorando, además, las miradas envenenadas de Pansy Parkinson. Se sentó entre Crabbe y yo luego estiró sus piernas y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza. _—Lo que es más importante. En el tren está Ha.._

Pero no conseguimos saber quién estaba porque Draco lo calló de nuevo. _—Estábamos hablando de cosas importantes, Zabini._ —Le dice, de nuevo, con desprecio.  
><em>—Cállate un rato, Draco. A nadie le importa tu estúpida varita.<em> —Le dice. Sus palabras son, francamente, bastante duras pero su rostro está sereno y su voz es despreocupada. _—Y bien; todo es caos allá afuera. Dicen que Harry Potter está en el tren. —_El efecto de sus palabras es inmediato. Todos enmudecemos. ¡Harry Potter!  
>El reconocimiento nos golpea a todos con mucha fuerza. Ninguno puede creérselo. Incluso Crabbe y Goyle han dejado de lado sus golosinas para observar a Blaise boquiabiertos. Soy yo, esta vez, quien rompe los inconsistentes murmullos. <em>—¿El niño que vivió está aquí realmente? ¿Le has visto? <em>—Está sorprendido. No sé si por el hecho de que he decidido abrir la boca o porque he elegido exactamente esas palabras para preguntarlo. —¿Dó- —No termino de hablar. Draco se ha incorporado y ha caminado, a grandes zancadas hacia Blaise.  
><em>—Dime ya dónde está. Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos<em>. —Nos dice y una sonrisa se instala en su rostro. _—Crabbe, Goyle. Ustedes vienen conmigo. _—Pansy salta de su asiento pero Draco sacude la cabeza y le muestra la palma de su mano como si quisiese mandarla hacia el extremo opuesto con ese simple gesto. _—No. Tú te quedas.  
>—A solo tres vagones hacia la izquierda. Está con..<br>—Sh. No me importa, vamos. _—Interrumpe él instando a los más grandes a levantarse. Se detiene antes de salir y observa a Theodore. —¿No vienes? —Éste niega y Draco se encoge de hombros. Sin embargo, a pesar de la negativa, no reanuda la marcha. _—Es Harry Potter, Theodore. ¿Entiendes lo que significaría para nosotros ser sus amigos? Si nuestros padres tienen razón entonces.. _—Por supuesto, sé a lo que Draco se refiere y, probablemente, Theodore Nott también lo sepa. Todos, de hecho, hemos escuchado hablar sobre la leyenda del _«_niño que vivió_»_ cuando debió haber muerto. Aquél que acabó con _«_el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_». __Y aunque él sea un héroe para la mayoría de la gente en el mundo mágico algunos de nosotros hemos crecido bajo la idea de que quizás, Harry Potter, sea un nuevo mago oscuro aún más poderoso de lo que nunca fue Lord Voldemort y Draco Malfoy, obviamente, es uno de ellos. Le hemos escuchado hablar acerca del tema innumerables veces.  
><em>_—Preferiría quedarme.__ —Finaliza Nott, encogiéndose de hombros. Draco masculla un __Cobarde __entre dientes y sale del compartimento siendo seguido, desde muy cerca, por Crabbe y Goyle.  
>Todos permanecemos en silencio durante un momento. Debo admitir que siento curiosidad por saber cómo luce Harry Potter, el chico de las historias, pero justo como Nott prefiero quedarme aquí en el compartimento. <em>_—¿Le has visto? __—Pregunto girándome hacia Blaise que ha decidido no desperdiciar los dulces que los grandullones han dejado atrás.  
><em>_—No de cerca pero he pasado frente a su compartimento.__ —Indica tomando unas empanadas de calabaza y guardándolas dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica negra. Me observa durante un momento y se encoge de hombros. __—Está con un Weasley. Nunca he visto uno, pero luce igual. Es pelirrojo y por la pinta que tiene parece más un elfo doméstico que un mago. —__Después de decir esto se echa a reír. Pansy también lo hace aunque acaba sofocando sus risitas poco después; yo sonrío para mis adentros. No puedo siquiera imaginarlo.  
><em>_—Da igual. Es obvio que Draco conseguirá hacerse su amigo. Es él o un Weasley; la elección no es muy difícil. __—Acaba diciendo ella mientras se echa el cabello hacia atrás. Todos parecen estar de acuerdo pero, por alguna razón, yo no estoy tan segura de ello. Es una especie de corazonada que no consigo explicar pues, de tener que elegir, yo escogería a Draco sin pensarlo siquiera._

_Mientras esperamos Pansy y Blaise se ponen a discutir por que éste último decide tomar uno de los dulces favoritos de Malfoy. Tanto Theodore como yo pasamos de unirnos a su juega o detenerlos. Él se ha sumido en un libro y yo he vuelto a ensimismarme en mis pensamientos. Clavo la vista en los amplios ventanales y sonrío para mis adentros al darme cuenta de que el paisaje no ha cambiado demasiado; todo es verde y chispeante. Totalmente lleno de vida. Algunas vacas se pierden rápidamente del paisaje pero están ahí. Logro verlas y eso hace sonreír. Jamás había visto un animal desde tan cerca.. Como me gustaría poder detener el tren, bajarme y acariciarlas. ¿Será su pelaje suave o, por el contrario, será rústico?  
>De cualquier forma, ninguno de nosotros puede entretenerse demasiado pues no mucho rato después de que Draco saliese escuchamos un montón de gritos y berridos que hicieron que tanto Pansy como Blaise dejasen de lado su riña y se asomasen hacia el pasillo. El rubio no tardó demasiado en aparecer. Tan pálido como un fantasma y con el cabello ligeramente despeinado. A su lado se encontraba Goyle con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos plagados de lágrimas mientras que Crabbe apretaba los nudillos y contorsionaba del todo el rostro.<br>No fue de extrañar que todos nos alarmásemos.  
>¿Habría, Harry Potter, utilizado sus habilidades sobrehumanas para hechizarlos?<br>—¿Qué ha pasado? —Pregunta Zabini después de un rato. Todos estamos al pendiente de la respuesta.  
>Yo me he girado casi totalmente hacia ellos y puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Pansy que está a punto de ponerse a gritar si alguien no habla ahora mismo; Theodore, por su parte, ha levantado los ojos de su libro y les observa con tanta concentración como yo misma debo estar haciendo.<br>__—Ese Potter.__ —Comienza a decir Draco con más desprecio del que le he oído utilizar nunca. __—Se ha hecho amigo de ese maldito traidor a la sangre y nos han echado ratas encima. ¡Ratas!__ —No puedo evitar que una sensación de asco me recorra todo el cuerpo, sin embargo, mi curiosidad es mucho más grande que la idea de que el vagón continuo esté lleno de ratas. __—A Goyle ha mordido una pero yo he sido más rápido que las demás y Crabbe también se ha salvado.  
>—¿Las ha invoca..? <em>_—Pero no acabo de formular la pregunta porque Draco ha soltado tamaño bufido que me ha hecho dar un respingo.  
><em>_—¡No, qué va! Después de conocerlo dudo que realmente sea todo lo que dicen.__ —Contorsiona la boca como si de pronto hubiese probado algo realmente asqueroso. Vuelve a bufar y se alisa el cabello hacia atrás. —__Las ratas han saltado desde el baúl de ese asqueroso Weasley. __  
><em>_—¡Qué asco!__ —Ha chillado Pansy y nadie parece contradecirla. Quiero decir, a mí también me parece de lo más nauseabundo._

Goyle está pasándola mal. La mano se le ha hinchado y de las pequeñas pero profundas marcas rojas que tiene en los nudillos corren algunos hilillos de sangre. Debe dolerle un montón aunque actúa como si no le pasase nada.  
>La puerta del compartimento se abrió de pronto. Giré el rostro de inmediato en cuanto escuché los cerrojos correrse; en un primer momento creí que se trataría de Potter que había venido tras Draco para echar sobre todos nosotros un montón de ratas y supe, al observar las caras de los demás, que no fui la única a la que esa idea le pasó por la cabeza.<br>No, no se trataba de Potter.

_—¿Qué están haciendo?__ —Una castaña ya vestida con la túnica negra reglamentaria nos observa con los ojos entrecerrados. Pasa la vista por todos nosotros que estamos demasiado sorprendidos por su interrupción como para responderle. Detiene la vista sobre Goyle y su mano haciendo una muy notoria mueca de desaprobación. __—¿Han sido ustedes los que se han estado peleando? Hay que ver.. Aún no ha iniciado el curso y ya están metiéndose en problemas. __—Su voz es tan autoritaria que logra hacerme fruncir el ceño. ¿Y quién se cree que es para venir a hablarnos así?  
><em>_—¿Has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir?__ —Pregunto yo con el ceño visiblemente fruncido. Nunca en mi vida había alzado la voz para dirigirme con tanta rudeza a alguien pero su actitud de verdad me ha molestado.__  
><em>_Durante un momento el silencio reina en el vagón. Ella me mira despectivamente y ese gesto hace que la rabia que sus palabras han iniciado aumente. Supongo que lo ha notado porque aparta la vista y se aclara la garganta.  
><em>_—No. He venido aquí porque fueron ustedes quienes perturbaron, con sus infantilismos y correrías, la paz en el tren. Se nota que lo que necesitan es una buena reprimenda.__ —Se excusa ella y yo frunzo aún más el ceño. No tengo tiempo de pensar en si soy la única que se encuentra indignada o, si acaso, molesta con esta situación. Lo único de lo que soy consciente es de aquella molesta muchacha creyéndose con el derecho de tratarnos como idiotas. __—Además, he ido hace poco a la locomotora y el conductor me ha dicho que ya vamos a llegar. En lugar de perder el tiempo deberían estar poniéndose las túnicas y..__  
>Bien. Eso fue más de lo que pude soportar. Me puse de pie y le dediqué una mirada gélida. No es que tuviese demasiada práctica pero mi padre suele dirigírmelas todo el tiempo así que no tuve sino que tratar de imitarle un poco.<br>__—Te hemos oído así que ya puedes marcharte. —__Le indiqué y puede que mis palabras hubiesen, mi tono, o quizás mi mirada surtiesen efecto porque acabó por fruncir los labios dejando al descubierto sus dientes.  
><em>_—Muy bien.__ —Utiliza de nuevo ese tono despectivo y se marcha no sin antes dedicarme una mirada de pocos amigos.  
>Por alguna razón me siento exhausta y acalorada. Aunque parezca extraño mis manos, por otro lado, están heladas. Trato de calmarme lanzando un sonoro suspiro y, en cuanto lo hago, me percato de que todos están mirándome.<br>__—¿Qué ha sido eso?__ —Pregunta Zabini con los ojos tan abiertos que estoy por creer que van a salírsele de las cuencas. Por un momento no soy capaz de responder. También creo que me he comportado extraño.  
>Me encojo de hombros.<br>__—Se lo tiene merecido.__ —Interviene Theodore antes de volver a hundir la nariz en el libro que había estado leyendo hasta ahora. Draco parece estar de acuerdo con él porque asiente y se cruza de brazos mirando despectivamente hacia el exterior.  
><em>_—Bueno, pero tenía razón. ¿No?__ —Apostilla ella mirándome con aire de reproche. __—Deberíamos estar cambiándonos._

Y así, después de que nos turnásemos el vagón, todos acabamos por cambiarnos.  
>Mientras Pansy y yo terminábamos de arreglarnos el uniforme una voz retumbó por todo el tren.<p>

—_Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio._

Ambas salimos juntas del vagón pero nos separamos entre el tumulto de gente que trataba de abrirse paso a empujones hacia la salida. El pasillo no era lo suficientemente amplio como para que pudiésemos pasar y tuve que mantener ambas manos en frente para evitar que me lanzasen contra el suelo y me pisasen. ¿Sería así todos los años? Seguí caminando hacia adelante mientras el tren aminoraba la marcha.  
>Para cuando logré llegar a la mitad del pasillo el tren ya se había detenido y así me fue mucho más fácil seguir a la masa hacia el andén.<br>Una vez allí miré hacia los lados tratando de encontrar alguna cara conocida pues jamás me había hallado en una situación en la que me encontrase sola, como ahora, y no me sentía para nada cómoda.

Sin embargo la incomodidad no duró demasiado pues una voz estridente que llamaba a los alumnos de primero atrajo de inmediato mi atención. Me acerqué allí y al llegar frente al enorme hombre barbón me detuve. Miré de nuevo sobre mis hombros pero seguí sin ver indicios del grupo con el que había arribado a la estación.  
>Alcé la vista. El hombre que nos había llamado se inclinó sobre nosotros para hablar con uno de los chicos. <em>«<em>Harry_» __había dicho. ¿Se refería al mismo Harry que había echado sus ratas sobre Draco? No pude ver nada por más que me pusiese de puntillas y pronto, el hombre se giró, y nos instó a seguirle así que no me quedó de otra que continuar avanzando junto con el grupo.  
>Llegamos a un sendero oscuro y bastante espeluznante por el que me era difícil caminar sin que mis zapatos resbalasen. De tanto en tanto escuchaba algún que otro sollozo que lograba ponerme los pelos de punta.<br>__—En un segundo, tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts_ —Exclamó aquél extraño hombre al que seguíamos—, _justo al doblar esta curva._

Y al hacerlo pude vislumbrar un impresionante castillo situado en lo alto de una colina. Me robó el aliento y creo que murmuré algo aunque no puedo estar del todo segura. Aparté la vista de los iluminados ventanales y fue entonces cuando me percaté que al final del camino, cuando el sendero se abría, se podía observar un amplio y oscuro lado justo en frente de nosotros.  
>¡Debíamos cruzarlo para llegar al castillo!<p>

El hombre lo corroboró cuando nos instó a reunirnos en grupos de cuatro para que pudiésemos subirnos a los botes que se encontraban justo en el borde del lago. No lo pensé demasiado y me subí a uno.  
>Realicé el viaje junto con tres personas que no conocía; dos chicas y un chico. El muchacho era rubio, de ojos oscuros y ambas chicas eran idénticas. Piel aceitunada y un lacio cabello negro. Permanecimos en completo silencio durante todo el viaje y agradecí completamente que la situación —El navegar aquél lago— fuese tan emocionante que mantuviese mi mente ocupada y lejos de ensoñaciones.<p>

En cuanto bajamos de los botes el gigante —como había comenzado a llamarlo mentalmente.— encontró el sapo de aquél muchacho que había estado gimoteando durante todo el trayecto. Yo no le di demasiada importancia puesto que tenía la necesidad de mover las piernas y, ahora hallaba mucho más interesante el sonido que el césped húmedo hacía al crujir bajo mis pies. Y bien, nuestro viaje no terminó allí, tuvimos que caminar otro tramo hasta que finalmente, luego de subir unos cuantos escalones de piedra, nos detuvimos ante unas impresionantes puertas de madera. El gigante tocó unas cuantas veces. No conté, estaba demasiado ansiosa como para preocuparme de los pequeños detalles.

La puerta se abrió casi inmediatamente. Una mujer alta revestida en una túnica verde nos observaba desde el interior tenía un rostro severo y me daba la impresión de que era una mujer bastante estricta cosa que pude corroborar al escuchar el tono de su voz. Abrió del todo la puerta dejando que el calor del interior nos acogiese de golpe; nos hizo pasar y pude vislumbrar varias cosas al mismo tiempo. La primera, el techo era tan alto que bien podría albergar bajo él a un gigante, uno de verdad, o quizás a un troll y éste no podría, siquiera, rozarle ni aunque utilizase toda la potencia de sus piernas para saltar. El Hall de entrada, además, era tan amplio como la sala de mi casa o quizás un poco más; lo que sí, es que resultaba muchísimo más impresionante a la vista. Había miles de antorchas que resplandecían contra los duros muros de piedra y gusto en frente unas magníficas escaleras que conducían, seguramente, a los pisos superiores del castillo. Sin embargo, aquella mujer tomó el anterior trabajo de aquél hombre y nos condujo a todos a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra.  
>Había unas enormes puertas a la derecha del grupo de las que salían los sonidos de una multitud. ¿Era allí donde estaba el resto del colegio? Era lo más probable y aunque esperaba que nos dirigiesen hacia allí nos llevaron a una pequeña sala en la que me veía obligada a sentir las manos de las personas contiguas muy cerca de las mías. Me sentía asfixiada pero el nerviosismo por saber qué pasaría ahora mantenía mi mente ocupada. ¿En qué casa quedaría?<br>De nuevo las imágenes que había visto la noche anterior surgían delante de mis ojos. Las aparté sacudiendo la cabeza; cosa que hizo que un chico castaño a mi derecha frunciese los labios. Mi cabello, seguramente, le ha golpeado pero no tengo tiempo de pensar en disculparme pues la mujer se coloca frente a nosotros y se aclara la garganta.

_—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts._ —Nos dijo aquella mujer. Si se alegraba o no, realmente, no puedo decirlo pero aquellas palabras me hicieron sentir realmente bienvenida, por primera vez, en un sitio. Por extraño que aquello pareciese. _—El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, las casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de dichas casas y pasarán el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa._

Así que en pocas palabras nuestras casas se convertirían en nuestro nuevo hogar. La ansiedad volvía a crecer en mi interior y, nuevamente, flashazos ininterrumpidos de mi pesadilla volvían a surgir. Traté de aferrarme a la realidad. A la voz de aquella mujer que nos introducía a lo que sería nuestra vida durante los próximos siete años.  
><em>—Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin<em>. —Prosiguió ella. Murmullos colectivos se alzaron a mi alrededor pero me hallaba tan aturdida que realmente no podía captar absolutamente nada. _—Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos._ —Logré oír, a mi izquierda, como el chico que había venido en el bote conmigo susurraba que era segurísimo que quedase en Slytherin porque era un sangre pura y había nacido por y para ello. Por alguna razón hizo que la imagen de Draco Malfoy viniese a mi mente. _—Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean orgullos para la casa que les toque.  
><em>»_La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible._  
>Mientras decía aquello último clavó la vista en algunos muchachos del grupo que tenían el uniforme completamente desordenado o la cara manchada de algo que no podía ser otra cosa que tierra. Yo, por mi parte, me aliso los pliegues de la falda y trato de arreglarme lo mejor que puedo la túnica.<br>_—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia_ —Volvió a decir la mujer mientras yo luchaba por mantener cada pequeño mechón de pelo en su justo sitio. _—Por favor, esperen tranquilos._

En cuanto la mujer nos dio la espalda y se perdió más allá de la vista, la habitación se llenó de murmullos. Conjeturas y más conjeturas de cómo seríamos sometidos a prueba. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Por qué mis padres no me habían advertido? De haberlo sabido antes me habría puesto a practicar u ojear, al menos, algún libro de hechizos. El pánico se apoderó de mí. ¿Qué si no logro pasar la prueba porque no he heredado el don? ¿Qué si acabo siendo una squib?

Un grito colectivo me hizo dar un respingo y alzar la vista. En un primer instante no vislumbré nada pero sí que lo escuché. Unas voces espectrales que me sonaron increíblemente familiares —Por el tono y la forma en la que hacían un eco inhumano contra mis oídos.— se adueñó de la sala. Busqué con la vista la proveniencia del sonido y por un breve instante creí que iba a caerme de espaldas. Sobre mi cabeza estaban floteando más de diez figuras traslúcidas que hablaban entre ellas sin prestar atención a nada que no fuesen ellos mismos. Me faltaba el aliento y es que aquellos seres lucían muy similares a algo que ya había visto hacía un par de años en la mansión Nott. Las personas que aparecían en mi visión se veían ligeramente borrosas porque yo las veía a través de una cortina que brillaba como si estuviesen hechos de esa misma misteriosa sustancia. Eran fantasmas.  
>Uno de ellos, el que iba más adelante, y vestía una especie de toga igual de perlada que todo él se adelantó hacia el grupo. Yo me había concentrado en el tono de sus voces pero apenas y había logrado captar una pregunta proveniente del fantasma que estaba junto aquél que parecía una especia de monje. Fue éste último quien nos dedicó una sonrisa afable mientras se dirigía nuevamente hacia nosotros.<p>

_—¡Alumnos nuevos!_ —Dijo él con un tono de verdadera alegría. Los demás fantasmas nos estudiaron con verdadera fascinación mientras— _Están esperando la selección, ¿no?_  
>Su voz seguía maravillándome. Aquél timbre que, por más bajos que fuesen los murmullos, conseguían hacer eco contra mi cráneo y mis oídos. Era simplemente exquisito y se me hacía muy familiar.<br>_—¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff_—continuó el fantasma.— _Mi antigua casa, ya saben._  
>Pero antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algún comentario otra voz atrajo nuestra atención.<p>

La mujer de túnica verde había regresado a la habitación y con un "En marcha" había logrado que todos nos enderezásemos y la mirásemos a ella. Los fantasmas habían decidido pasar de nosotros y desaparecieron tras los muros del castillo tan de improvisto como habían llegado._ —La ceremonia va a comenzar_. —Prosiguió ella dándonos una de esas miradas serias. _—Ahora pónganse en fila. Y síganme._

Nos pusimos en marcha de inmediato. El nerviosismo volvió a atacarme pero no con tanta fuerza como lo había hecho antes, por alguna extraña razón, ahora me sentía más confiada. Mientras caminaba tras un chico pelirrojo bastante más alto que yo sentía como el haber visto a los fantasmas había abierto una pequeña chispa de esperanza en mi cerebro aunque, realmente, no sé decir cómo o porqué.

Entramos a una enorme habitación en la que había cinco largas mesas de madera. Cuatro de ellas puestas verticalmente una frente a otra. Sobre cada una de ellas había infinidad de copas platos y cubiertos todos absolutamente vacíos. Sentados en sus los largos taburetes, tan largos como las propias mesas, había alumnos que nos miraban a nosotros con entusiasmo como si jamás hubiesen pasado por esto años atrás.  
>Poco más adelante sobre un pequeño montículo estaba la última mesa, idéntica a las demás, situadas horizontalmente a las otras. Las sillas, sí, porque eran sillas altas en lugar de taburetes, daban hacia nuestro lado. Una, en específico, la que estaba situada en medio de las demás era ligeramente más grande y tenía un diseño distinto. Más señorial. Me apostaba las calcetas a que ese era el asiento de quien estaba a cargo en el colegio. La silla del director. Los que estaban sentados junto a éste no debían ser otros que los profesores o al menos eso era lo que yo creía.<p>

En resumidas cuentas, era maravilloso. Y aunque todo en aquél salón fuese magnifico y cargado de color lo que me había dejado sin aliento había sido el techo tan brillante como solo un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas podría serlo. Habían, además, velas, miles de ellas que flotaban sobre mi cabeza haciendo difícil que me concentrase en nada más que en ellas. Miré a mí alrededor aprovechando que aquella mujer nos había hecho detenernos entre las mesas que quedaban justo en el centro. Ahora podía prestar atención a los detalles sin preocuparme por nada y mientras indagaba, de nuevo, mis ojos se toparon con un grupo de fantasmas que reflejaban de una preciosa forma el brillo de velas y antorchas. Nunca me cansaría de verlos; estaba completamente segura de ello.  
>De pronto lo noté. En el lugar reinaba el silencio.<br>Algo estaba ocurriendo y yo me lo estaba perdiendo. Traté de seguir la mirada del resto y pude percatarme de que poco más allá de la mesa del profesorado había un taburete con un feo sombrero viejo encima. Y era justamente a ese trapo raido a lo que todos estaban prestándole atención. No tuve oportunidad de preguntarme el porqué, qué papel tomaba el sombrero en nuestra prueba de selección ni nada de eso porque casi de inmediato éste se movió haciendo que yo abriese por completo los ojos. Una abertura cerca del borde de éste se abrió y como si fuese cosa de todos los días empezó a cantar. ¡A cantar! Con una preciosa voz de tenor;

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

En cuanto su canción finalizó comencé a aplaudirle; no pude evitarlo. Y no fui la única en hacerlo, de hecho, me pareció que el resto del Gran Comedor —Incluyendo a algunos de la fila— también lo hacían. El sombrero se inclinó como si estuviese haciendo una respetuosa referencia y luego volvió a quedarse tan inmóvil como lo había estado antes de comenzar a cantar.  
>Ahora tenía una idea un poco menos ambigua de lo que resultaría pertenecer a una de las cuatro casas. Hufflepuff buscaba la lealtad, Gryffindor la valentía, Ravenclaw la sabiduría y Slytherin la astucia. ¿En qué lugar encajaría mejor alguien como yo? La primera de las casas pasó por mi mente durante un instante que fue ahogado por la voz de aquella mujer.<br>_—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen_ —Dijo mientras desenrollaba un pergamino y lo ojeaba. Se aclaró la garganta. —¡Abbott, Hannah!

La chica en cuestión, una rubia de trenzas, rompió la fila y se sentó en el taburete. Se colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza y un tenso silencio se apoderó de la sala por un par de minutos.

_—¡HUFFLEPUFF!—_Gritó el sombrero y la mesa a mi derecha se llenó de aplausos y vítores.  
>Pude ver, incluso, como el fantasma gordo que antes se había dirigido hacia nosotros flotaba hasta ella para darle la bienvenida. Mientras aquello ocurría Susan Bones era llamada para quedar, de nuevo, en la misma casa que la chica anterior.<p>

La ceremonia de selección continuaba. Un alumno tras otro era colocado, uno a uno, en la casa que le correspondía mientras que yo me embebía de toda la información que podía; Ravenclaw estaba a mi izquierda mientras que Gryffindor era la que se hallaba más a la izquierda. Eso, obviamente, quería decir que la más retirada hacia la derecha debía ser Slytherin. La casa de las serpientes. Esmeralda y plata. Había un recuerdo referente a aquellos colores que pujaba por salir de mi mente pero ahora mismo no lograba encontrar la luz puesto que yo estaba demasiado distraída y absorta con el proceso de selección.  
><em>—¡Crabbe, Vincent!<em> —Alcé la vista inmediatamente y seguí a Vincent con la mirada quien, con paso lento pero seguro, se dirigía hacia el taburete. Vi como le dedicaba una mirada desdeñosa al sombrero antes de ponérsela. ¿Quedaría en Slytherin como siempre fanfarroneaba, por seguir a Draco, o sería enviado a otra casa?  
><em>—¡SLYTHERIN!<em>

Bien. Él no se había equivocado. Le habían enviado a Slytherin. No mucho después Goyle también fue a parar en la misma casa.  
>¿Y yo qué? Lo único que esperaba era poder ser seleccionada lo más rápido posible porque sí, podía notar como el sombrero podía tomarse apenas unos segundos en elegir casa para alguien mientras que con otros se demoraba bastante más. Ejemplo claro de ello era Hermione Granger, la misma chica que nos había importunado en el tren, que había subido hacía un par de minutos y aún no había veredicto de su parte.<br>_—¡GRYFFINDOR! —_Gritó el sombrero después de lo que a mí me pareció una verdadera eternidad.  
>Hasta ahora no había tenido preferencias ni esperanzas para con ésta ceremonia pero si había alguien allá arriba, en los cielos, que escuchase mis plegarias entonces que atendiese a mis súplicas: ¡No quiero ir a Gryffindor! No cuando esa chica estaba allí y..<br>—¡Greengrass, Daphne!

Mi cuerpo reaccionó antes de que lo hiciese mi cerebro. Caminé hacia la pequeña tarima mientras notaba como mis piernas se volvían de gelatina. Y una vez llegué me senté en aquél taburete sin demasiados preámbulos.  
>Tomé el raido sombrero y me lo puse sobre la cabeza. Lo último que logré ubicar antes de que no pudiese divisar nada más fue la cara plagada de curiosidad de Draco Malfoy.<br>_—Mm.._ —Murmuró una pequeña vocecita cerca de mi oreja. Me sobresalté pero conseguí mantenerme lo más serena posible. —_Interesante. Muy interesante. Veo talento, mucho talento, vaya que sí, unos ojos que pueden ver más allá del tiempo. El don de la visión. _—Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza. Era la primera vez desde que tenía memoria que alguien se refería a mi maldición como algo bueno. _—Difícil, sí. Hay predisposición para probarte a ti misma, astucia y una mente privilegiada. Entonces.. ¿Dónde te pondré? —_Los nervios se apoderaron de mí. Sí, por supuesto que lo hicieron. Aquél sombrero estaba susurrándome lo que creía. Lo que veía en mi mente y como abriéndose paso entre las brumas de mis pensamientos la imagen de una bufanda plata y verde manchada de sangre apareció ante mis ojos. La había vislumbrado antes, durante un instante, la noche anterior. —Oh.. —El sombrero pareció haberlo visto también. _—No irías mal en Ravenclaw. Te ayudaría a disipar la niebla que empaña tus ojos y saciaría tu sed de información pero.. me temo.. que, como ambos hemos visto y yo ya había supuesto, no hay mejor lugar para ti que.. ¡SLYTHERIN!_

La suerte estaba echada. «Suerte..» me pareció escuchar poco antes de que acabase de quitarme el sombrero para entregárselo a la mujer que me había llamado antes, pero.. ¿Cómo podía estar segura? Me bajé del taburete y caminé hacia la mesa de los Slytherins que aún aplaudían. Me giré hacia el sombrero para darle una última ojeada y, me pareció, que unos profundos pliegues —que parecían ser sus ojos— se volvieron visibles, de improvisto, para que, finalmente, uno de ellos se cerrase como si estuviese ofreciéndome un guiño. ¡Increíble!  
>La potente mano de Gregory palmeó mi espalda haciendo que perdiese el eje. Cuando volví a clavar mis ojos en el sombrero no había ni rastro de los pliegues que había vislumbrado antes. «Estás imaginándote cosas, Daphne..» me reprendí mentalmente y, mejor, me centré en observar en completo silencio el resto de la ceremonia.<p>

_—¡Malfoy, Draco!_ —El sombrero a penas y tuvo que rozar su cabeza para tomar una decisión. ¿Habría hablado con él de la misma forma en que lo había hecho conmigo?  
><em>—¡SLYTHERIN!<em>  
>Aplausos iban y venían.<br>Poco después llegó el turno de Theodore Nott. El sombrero tardó un tanto más en elegir su casa pero, al igual que Pansy, quedó en Slytherin junto con el resto de nosotros. Parecía que todos habíamos estado destinados a pertenecer a la misma casa desde el momento de nuestros nacimientos cosa que se confirmó del todo cuando Blaise Zabini, el último en ser elegido, se unió a nuestras filas. Sin embargo, lo que llamó realmente la atención del Gran Comedor e incluso la mía fue cuando aquella profesora que en cuanto me senté a la mesa supe se llama Minerva McGonagall llamó a Harry Potter. La curiosidad corrió como pólvora. Todos querían saber cómo lucía y en qué casa quedaría; muchos esperaban que fuese sorteado en Slytherin porque creían, como nuestros padres, que sería el nuevo mago oscuro nacido para gobernar en el mundo mágico. El único que no parecía querer que Harry se uniese a nuestra mesa era, claramente, Draco Malfoy.

Cuando no hubo nadie más a quién sortear Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie y nos miró a todos como si estuviese realmente muy emocionado con nuestra llegada. _—¡Bienvenidos_! —Dijo casi incapaz de retener la emoción. _—¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!_  
>Volvió a sentarse entre aplausos y vítores. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso? Yo no lo comprendía aunque parecía alguna especie de chiste colectivo o algo así. ¿Lograría entenderlo el año que viene?<br>_—Viejo loco.. En fin. Ya sabía yo que todos acabaríamos en la misma casa._ —Musita Draco que se encuentra sentado a mi derecha. Se echa una generosa porción de patatas en plato y mira desdeñosamente a Zabini. _—Incluso tú.  
><em>El aludido no le presta atención pues la cena le atraía mucho más que las palabras del rubio. Y yo no podía culparlo. Todos estábamos hambrientos a la par que cansados y solo Pansy parecía querer hablar tanto o más que Draco.  
><em>—Bienvenidos a la noble casa de Slytherin.<em> —Siseó una voz antinaturalmente ronca a mi derecha. Dejé de cortar la carne para girar el rostro hacia el atrayente sonido. Un fantasma de apariencia demacrada flotaba entre Draco y yo.  
><em>—Muchas gracias, Barón.<em> —Susurré yo. Él pareció desconcertado y luego de percatarme de lo que había dicho.. yo también. Se acercó a nosotros con la clara intención de sentarse entre Draco y yo. Éste acabó corriéndose a un lado para abrirle espacio aunque más bien parecía que quería alejarse de él; yo, por otro lado, sí que quería verle más de cerca.  
><em>—Barón..<em> —Repitió con voz espectral mientras tomaba asiento. Me percaté entonces de las manchas plateadas que cubrían sus ropas; parecían ser salpicaduras de sangre espectrales. _—Supongo que pueden llamarme de esa forma_. —Pareció suspirar aunque no puedo estar segura de ello. Sus ojos se quedaron, de pronto, fijos en la lejanía como si viese algo que nadie más en la habitación pudiese ver. Traté de seguir la dirección de su mirada pero, como los demás, no fui capaz de distinguir nada en lo absoluto.  
>Lo cierto es que solo yo parecía cómoda con su presencia. Los alumnos de años superiores parecían anonadados, como si aquella actitud por parte del fantasma fuese cosa nueva. Parecían querer acercarse pero preferían mantener las distancias. Draco que estaba tan cerca de él como yo misma no estaba muy a gusto y no se esforzaba en ocultarlo, sin embargo, el fantasma si bien no se daba cuenta de ello estaba ignorándolo. <em>—Slytherin ha obtenido la copa de las casas durante seis años seguidos.<em> —Dijo de pronto haciendo que la mayoría de quienes estaban allí diesen un respingo; yo incluida. _—Contribuyan para que nos hagamos con ella un año más.  
><em>Y entonces alzó ambas manos como para levantarse e irse. Pude ver como unas gruesas cadenas le retenían las muñecas él se percató de ello y mantuvo las manos bastante cerca de mí para que pudiese observarlas con detenimiento. _—Penitencia._ —Susurré alzando la vista hacia su rostro demacrado cuya expresión de había deformado en una mueca de puro dolor. Sentí muchísima lastima por él. Asintió con aflicción ante mis palabras; parecía conmovido. ¿Por qué? Algo me instó a no preguntar y como casi nunca hacía preferí seguir mis instintos. Nos mantuvimos en silencio un rato más. Yo no seguía las conversaciones que se alzaban a mí alrededor. Estaba enfrascada en la traslúcida piel del fantasma. _—¿Puedo?_ —Pregunté antes siquiera de que pudiese pensar en lo hacía o decía. Mi mano se había quedado suspendida sobre la suya y mis ojos se habían clavado en los suyos, esperando una respuesta. De nuevo el fantasma pareció desconcertado pero asintió y subió la mano hasta que ésta atravesó la mía. Una sensación helada me recorrió desde el punto en que nuestras manos se tocaron hasta el interior de mi pecho. Fue asombroso aunque no duró demasiado y aunque me hubiese gustado repetir la experiencia, con más detenimiento, no dije nada más.  
><em>—¿Cómo te llamas?<em> —Preguntó poco antes de elevarse.  
><em>—Daphne Greengrass.<em> —Respondí. Repitió para sí mismo mi nombre antes de alejarse por completo de nosotros.

Justo en el momento en que el fantasma dejó Draco me dirigió una mirada de reproche. _—Francamente, Greengrass. Eres demasiado extraña. —_Indicó con tono desagradable y yo me limité a encogerme de hombros mientras me servía algo de tocino. La sensación en mi mano derecha había desaparecido pero seguía notándola contra la piel. _—Draco tiene razón._ —Se apresuró a apoyarle Pansy. Yo no respondí y como siempre que nadie prestaba atención a sus palabras el rubio desistió y se concentró en su comida.  
>Cuando todos estuvimos saciados los platos se vaciaron por completo quedando tan limpios como si nadie hubiese estado comiendo de ellos hacía tan solo un par de segundos. No mucho después aparecieron los postres. Pasteles, helados, tartas y dulces, rosquillas, chocolate, fresas, jalea, dulces de leche, caramelos y arroz con leche.<br>Y mientras yo degustaba un trozo de pastel de manzana, a mi alrededor crecían los murmullos. Una chica de cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta poco más allá de las mejillas y se sentaba junto a Theodore —que estaba en frente mía— se aclaró la garganta. _—Mi nombre es Tracey Davis._ —Le indicó o suficientemente alto como para que todos pudiésemos oírla. Nott apartó a vista de su helado de chocolate y galletas para observarla.  
><em>—Un gusto.<em> —Susurró antes de volver la vista hacia su postre. Si alguien quería iniciar una conversación ni Theodore ni yo éramos la elección adecuada pero aquello, ella, obviamente no lo sabía.  
>La chica guardó silencio durante un instante pero de los labios de Theodore Nott no salió nada más. —¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó tratando de mantener su tono afable.<br>_—Se llama Theodore pero no habla demasiado._ —Interrumpió Pansy que parecía deseosa de darse a conocer. _—Es un Nott._ —Susurró haciendo que los ojos de la chica se abriesen un poco más de la cuenta. Por supuesto, todos conocían a la legendaria familia Nott y a la antiquísima familia Malfoy. —Éste de aquí es Gregory Goyle. —El aludido gruñó sobre la montaña de pastelitos que había en frente de él. _—El que está junto a él, no, ese no. Aquél. Es Vincent Crabbe._ —Éste alzó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa perezosa manchada de jalea. _—No te dejes intimidar por su aspecto. Son agradables.. siempre que también sean agradables con ellos. _—Hasta a mi aquello me pareció una amenaza de algún tipo, quizás, porque yo ya conocía la forma de actuar de Pansy Parkinson. La chica se limitó a asentir para luego clavar los ojos en el rostro de Draco Malfoy cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la interlocutora. —Él es..  
><em>—Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.<em> —La interrumpe el rubio dejando su bizcocho a medio comer de lado.  
>La chica reacciona de la misma manera que antes lo que hace que Draco sonría satisfecho. No hay nada que disfrute más que el ser el centro de atención. Pansy parece enfurruñarse pero no hace ademán de interrumpirle. <em>—Ella es Greengrass. Daphne Greengrass. <em>—Continúa él señalándome con e mentón. _—Aquél de allá es Blaise Zabini pero no es importante que lo mencione. _  
>El moreno alza la vista y le dedica una mirada de pocos amigos a Malfoy pero acaba uniéndose a la conversación animadamente y sin demasiado esfuerzo porque esa es la forma en la que es Blaise Zabini.<p>

En cuanto todos terminamos de comer comienzo a sentir la pesadez del día sobre mis hombros. Me tallo los ojos con mucho cuidado y dejo de lado los platos de postre; ahora mismo solo puedo pensar en recostarme y dormir pero no puedo mentirme a mí misma. Me da miedo. No quiero que al cerrar los ojos el mundo de los sueños me atrape porque ya no cuento con los brazos protectores de mi madre o de la compañía gratificante de Astoria. Estoy completamente sola y recién es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de ello.  
>El salón pronto volvió a quedarse en silencio porque Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio, se había puesto de pie.<br>—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacer para el comienzo del año.

»Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Se quedó mirando hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor con sus profundos ojos azules.  
><em>—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.<em>

_»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch._

_»Y por último, quiero decirles que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa._

Algunos se rieron como si aquello último hubiese sido un chiste, Draco y Blaise, fueron un claro ejemplo de ello. Pero a mí no me causó gracia. Había algo en su tono de voz y en la forma en que sus ojos se entornaban que me hacía pensar que realmente había algún peligro escondido en el tercer piso.  
>—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —Exclamó Dumbledore que parecía muy emocionado ante la idea aunque el resto de los profesores no daban la impresión de pensar de la misma manera. Yo le miré aterrada; no conocía la canción. ¿Dejarían de excluirnos a los de primero algún día?<br>Pero como si él estuviese leyendo mis pensamientos realizó una pulcra floritura con la varita y de la punta de ésta brotó una especie de cinta dorada que serpenteó en el aire y se alzó frente a nosotros para acabar convirtiéndose en las letras de la canción.  
><em>—¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! ¡Y allá vamos!<em>

Elegir la melodía favorita. Aunque para muchos fuese algo sencillo a mí se me dificultaba bastante; a mi padre nunca le había gustado realmente la música y como decía que era una pérdida de tiempo ni Astoria ni yo podíamos escuchar la radio porque debíamos invertir las horas libres en algo que nos sirviese para el futuro. Según él, la música no nos llevaría a ningún sitio, debíamos aprender a ser esposas porque para eso habíamos nacido ambas aunque no se esforzaba en ocultar que mi hermana menor contaba con muchas más posibilidades y por ello yo debía de esforzarme aún más.  
>Sin saber cómo yo había conseguido entrar, aunque fuese un poco, en el mundo de la música. Cuando iba a la casa de los amigos de padre —especialmente cuando se trataba de la señora Zabini— me quedaba muy cerca del tocadiscos y escuchaba canciones enteras de Celestina Warbeck una y otra vez. De todas las brujas que se habían hecho famosas por cantar ella era mi favorita aunque yo guardaba recelosamente aquél secreto. Ni siquiera Astoria lo sabía porque ella parecía compartir la opinión de mi padre; para ella la música también era una pérdida de tiempo. Así pues, en cuando Albus Dumbledore nos dio la oportunidad de elegir la melodía que más queríamos para cantar yo decidí seguir mi propio ritmo aunque mientras pronuncié cada palabra me di cuenta de que estaba claramente influenciada por Celestina.<br>Todo el colegio, sin excepción alguna cantó a todo a pulmón:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_enséñanos algo, por favor._

_Aun que seamos viejos y calvos_

_o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

_nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

_con algunas materias interesantes._

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_

_pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,_

_haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

_hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_

_y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Acabé de cantar mucho antes de que Draco, que estaba junto, lo hiciese y a pesar de que se tardó bastante no fue el último en finalizar. Dos pelirrojos de la casa de Gryffindor cantaban abrazados y aunque no podía distinguir muy bien su rostro podría jurar que se trataban de una réplica exacta del otro. Dumbledore acompañó su tétrica canción haciendo que las palabras del himno brillasen al tiempo que ellos las decían y cuando finalmente acabaron de cantar fue el que pareció más entusiasmado pues les aplaudía como si fuesen un par de músicos del mejor calibre y aunque sus voces no eran del todo malas tampoco podía compararse con alguna de las bandas que yo había oído antes.  
><em>—¡Ah, la música<em>! —dijo Dumbledore, enjugándose los ojos. —¡_Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!_

Dicho y hecho. Un chico alto de cabello oscuro se acercó a nosotros y nos pidió, sin demasiados preámbulos, que le acompañásemos. No nos dijo su nombre pero nos informó que se trataba del prefecto de Slytherin y que él se encargaría de mostrarnos el camino hacia nuestra sala común. Una vez salimos del Gran comedor esperamos a que el resto de estudiantes se perdiera antes de salir al vestíbulo y subir las enormes escaleras de piedra; yo estaba exhausta y me limitaba a tratar de seguir el paso mientras luchaba contra la somnolencia.  
>Nos detuvimos en el primer piso bajo la vista de algunos cuadros que nos señalaban entre cuchicheos que yo no lograba captar y, siendo sincera, tampoco tenía demasiado interés en hacerlo. Cruzamos, pues, uno de los altos cuadros que se abrió ante las palabras de nuestro prefecto. Descendimos, quien sabe cuánto, hasta llegar a un amplio y oscuro pasillo.<br>_—Éstas son las mazmorras._ —Masculló nuestro prefecto sin prestarnos demasiada atención. Caminamos un largo tramo en línea recta, doblamos un par de veces a través de los pasillos para continuar caminando hasta que, finalmente, nos detuvimos frente a un muro. El Prefecto se giró hacia nosotros y nos miró con aburrimiento. Mientras yo me imaginaba como atravesábamos el muro —como en el andén— él se aclaraba la garganta. _—Hemos llegado. _—Comenzó a decirnos mientras colocaba la mano sobre la pared de roca. _—La Sala común de Slytherin está al otro lado de este muro. Nuestra contraseña cambia cada dos semanas. Tienen que mantenerse atentos puesto que los cambios serán publicados en nuestro tablón de anuncios. _—Nos miró con cierto recelo y chasqueó la lengua. _—Supongo que está de más decirlo pero ninguno que no sea un Slytherin, como nosotros, puede entrar a nuestra sala común así que mantengan la ubicación en secreto. ¡Y no solo eso! El salto y seña también deben guardarla para ustedes mismos. _—Nos dedicó una mirada furibunda como si ya hubiese tenido que lidiar con alguien no debido entrando a lo que, según parecía, era nuestro santuario. Sin más preámbulos se giró por completo hacia el muro y volvió a acomodar su garganta. —Linaje. —Susurró y el muro de piedra retrocedió como si alguien hubiese empujado haciendo que la roca cediese con un sonido seco. Un nuevo crujir inundó nuestros oídos cuando la pared se deslizó a un lado, dejándonos pasar. _—Esa es la contraseña. Ahora, apresúrense a entrar. _

Lo primero en lo que reparé al entrar en la sala común —además del frío inclemente que me heló los huesos— fue la luz verde ligeramente fluorescente que bañaba todo el lugar. Había amplios ventanales, una chimenea sin fuego y lámparas de techo. Todo era verde, en su gran mayoría, a excepción de los muebles que eran tan oscuros como la noche misma. Me habían entrado ganas de inspeccionarlo todo pero el sueño era mucho mayor de lo que creía. ¡Ya tendría tiempo de revisarlo todo luego!, esperaba, pero lo cierto es que ahora mismo, a pesar de mis temores, lo único que quería era entregarme al mundo de los sueños.  
>El prefecto nos señaló el camino. Chicos a la izquierda y chicas a la derecha.<br>Bajamos las empinadas escaleras de caracol hasta encontrarnos en una amplia habitación con cinco camas de cuatro con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de un brillante verde esmeralda. Lucía bastante acogedor aunque, ciertamente, hacía muchísimo más frío en los dormitorios que en la propia sala común así que esta sería una noche bastante difícil de sobrellevar.  
>Las chicas no tardaron en discutir por quién elegiría qué cama. Pansy se había auto-denominado la delegada de la habitación y se había dispuesto a repartir los sitios sin contemplación alguna; no parecía intimidada por la mirada asesina que Tracey Davies, la chica del comedor, ni por el tamaño amenazador de una chica de cabello rizado que parecía ser una mezcla extraña de Crabbe y Goyle. No, Pansy había nacido para ser líder y lo sabía. Y yo, por otro lado, prefería permanecer al margen así que no discutí en cuanto me fue cedida la cama más cercana a la puerta. Arrastré mi baúl hasta ponerlo frente a ésta y sin mediar más palabras que un «Buenas noches.» me cambié y me metí a la cama.<p>

Cuando logré conciliar el sueño mis compañeras de habitación, esas que permanecerían conmigo durante toda mi estadía en Hogwarts continuaban discutiendo. Cualquiera podría pensar que debido a ello no podría pegar el ojo en toda la noche pero el frío y lo calentito que se estaba bajo las colchas lograban que el sueño y el cansancio se multiplicasen por mil. Acabaría cayendo dormida mucho antes de que Millicent —Como se había identificado la prima perdida de Crabbe y Goyle— consiguiese hundirle la nariz a Pansy de un puñetazo; además, sus replicas y murmullos me ayudaban a mantener mi mente lo más alejada posible del futuro. Me gustaría decir, además, que fue una noche sin sueños pero no.. no fue así.

* * *

><p>Bien, bien, bien. ¡Finalmente ha llegado a su fin! Quizás encuentren algunos errores pero.. ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? ¿Guantazos? ¿Amenazas de muerte? ¿Tomatazos y bombas fétidas? Todo eso es bienvenido. Sus <strong>Reviews<strong> me animan a continuar con la historia..  
>Paso a aclarar que.. no sé muy bien si he desarrollado las personalidades de cada personaje de una forma inesperada (con respecto al primer capítulo) pero, como bien saben, aún les falta evolucionar bastante. Pero aquí vamos.<br>Trataré de actualizar pronto, muy pronto.  
>¡Nos vemos! <p>

_**See ya~~**_


End file.
